Thirteen Days
by WorldInvent
Summary: Part II following "The Visit." Can a college student and a fae king make things work? Dreams are decieving and reality can be tricky.
1. Chapter 1

The hot water felt real

The hot water felt real. She stood under the shower head letting it fall over her head and wash down her face. It helped to separate her from the dream like experience of the previous night. Not that it had been a dream. No. It had very much been real. Firstly she was sore in all the right places; pleasant little reminders, but tender all the same. Secondly, she had left him asleep in the bed. He hadn't vanished on her.

The water poured down.

Of course, now that it was the morning after, what were they going to do? He couldn't very well stay here in her dorm room. She imagined explaining things to her study mate, 'Yes Penelope, I keep a man locked up in my room for emergency's sake, you know. No he really doesn't mind, so long as I open a window for fresh air every few days and feed him regularly enough.' That just wouldn't go over well at all though it did make her chuckle softly to her self. Really, now, what were they going to do? Unable to answer her own question she washed her hair and got out of the shower.

Wrapped in a towel she came out of the bathroom to find him stirring from sleep. He stretched and yawned. Rolling on to his side he regarded her with a satisfied smile. Quite suddenly the towel around her didn't seem to offer enough coverage. She held the tucked in corner pinched between her fingers. "Morning," she managed to say.

"Good morning." His eyes looked her over, registering the towel and water dripping from her wet hair. She looked delicious. "Up and about already I see."

"Yeah, well, I have a couple of classes to go to today; some last minute work before Spring Break." She shifted her weight between her feet. "What- what are you going to do today?"

He shrugged. "I hadn't quite decided yet."

"Well you can't stay here," even to her own ears it had sounded harsh.

"Naturally."

"So…?"

He rolled to his back. "Sarah I told you last night I wanted one more than just a one time tryst. Are you trying to shoo me off now?"

"Not exactly." She evaded his eyes for a moment. "Look, last night was amazing, really, but… it's been five years Jareth. Five years!" she stressed. "We don't even really know one another."

He looked away from her, annoyed. "That didn't seem to matter last night," he muttered just loud enough. Throwing aside the covers he turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "You fend me off for a good twenty minutes, then concede, and now in the light of morning," he slapped his hands on his knees. "you want me gone."

"I didn't say that!" she countered. "It's just… Look at us! You're a king from another realm. I'm a college student. How is this ever going to work out or even remotely develop into something?"

He was off the bed and standing very close to her. "I'm also a man and you're also a woman," he said poignantly. "And there is something between us. Five years ago we parted ways with unfinished business. You know it, as well as I do."

"Unfinished business?" she repeated. She was trying not to let his close, naked presence distract her. Pinching her towel tighter she continued, "I won, you lost- nothing unfinished about it!"

"Such facts say nothing about chemistry. I made you quake and shiver, despite your age. Believe you me woman I have not forgotten your reactions to me." His tone had dropped several octaves.

Dang it, but he was right. Those were memories that she had tried to forget, right along with the details of his face. In every dream though, the searches, the glimpses had forced her to hold onto some small fragment: a tunnel, a shimmering object. She had been so young though.

"Nor," he continued inclining his head. "your effects on my own person." Involuntarily her head tipped up expectantly. He grinned, wicked and delighted. "See, you cannot deny what is. You react to me, as well as I react to you."

So near. So close. She smelt fresh. And what was that other scent? He inhaled. She must have a citrus scented body wash- she smelt like a right tarty orange. It smelt wonderful. He put his hands on her towel clad hips, tilting her body towards him. He wanted to taste her clean skin.

Putting a hand to his chest she stopped him. "You're evading the topic," she chastised him.

"Alright!" He let her go and took a step back. Dropping the sexual over tones he attempted to address her concerns. "I suggest that you let me court you."

"Court? You mean you want to date me? No, I don't have a problem with that. So then… you're just going to pop back and forth between here and the Underground?"

"Not exactly." He took a couple of strides about the room.

Such an exhibitionist, she thought to herself amused.

He continued, "You give me thirteen days to win you over."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes. It seems like a well suited number after all I gave you thirteen hours to run the Labyrinth-,"

"Ah, no, you gave me eleven," she interrupted. "You stole time from me in the tunnels remember?" Alright maybe she hadn't done such a good job of forgetting what had happened.

Shrewdly he looked at her. "Alright then, I am confident enough that I could do it in eleven days."

"Nope. You get thirteen. I reserve the right to take two days from you should I deem it necessary. You're not intimidated by your own playing rules, are you?"

"Hardly! Now I suggest you get dressed- that towel hardly does you justice. I'm going to take a shower- don't worry I won't be about when you get home later." He moved into the bath room.

"Where will you go?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

He turned on the water. "I'll leave a forwarding address," he replied sarcastically. "Don't you have classes to get to?"

"Oh blasted yes! There are clean towels under the sink."

"No need. I'll just take yours!" Gracefully quick he yanked the towel from her body and scooted her out with a quick pat to her backside. He had the door closed before she could react.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept the shower short. There were several things he was going to have to see to in order to stay the thirteen days in the Above. As he used her shampoo he thanked his lucky stars that thus far his plan was working. Not that the proposal for courtship had necessarily been an incredible risk- her body was linked to his now. Last night had been the risk. Now to the present- he was going to need a place to stay, food arrangements, clothes, and most importantly a second set of eyes to keep around Sarah.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel about him self, he went out into the bedroom. He examined the room in the more revealing light of day. Perhaps just a small creature, someone who could hide easily in the bookshelf… "Meep, come to me!"

All most instantaneously a small creature drifted into the room. Perhaps drifted is describing the descent too politely- it more or less fell gracelessly out of the air onto the bed. Meep had attempted with no avail to beat her scrawny bat-like wings, but mundane air was so much heavier. At least the bed that broke her fall was soft. She shook her head, a little dazed, and looked up at her king. "Sire?" she asked.

There were times, the king mused, that Meep resembled more of an awkward, four legged beetle than a goblin. Especially now as she wiggled about on the comforter trying to right herself. Her talon like fingers gripped the material. Jareth waited for her to regain composure. "Meep," he began when she had finally managed to get to her knees. "I have need of your assistance. I am placing you with the mortal who lives here."

The little head snapped up, rustling the scrawny red hair that it bore. "Placing me?"

He began collecting his clothes. "Her name is Sarah Williams. Meep, you are to be my eyes and ears when I am not around her."

Beating her barely useful wings the little goblin managed to half fly, half tumble over the mattress to perch on the bed knob. Now she had a clear unobstructed view of her surroundings and of her king. The room was tidy enough. She sniffed the air. Though to be sure the place had experienced something mighty reckless recently... "What exactly are you wanting me to glean from this Sarah Williams?"

"Anything and everything." He paused pulling on his shirt. "Her favorite foods; vacation plans; whether she enjoys watching a comedy or a drama; bra size-,"

"Up or down; left or right," she interjected smiling. "I understand sire."

"Good." He grinned back. "Start going through her personal items immediately. The moment she walks through that door you make yourself invisible; she is not to see you. I will be in touch with you in a day or two." With a flick of his wrist he was gone.

…………

Thank the powers that he it is Friday, Sarah thought miserably to herself. And that a two week vacation awaits me.

She had been having one of those days. Her entire morning routine had been turned on its head and now she found herself struggling through the day. The time ticked by incredibly slow. Of course than there was also her complete lack of concentration. She was grateful most of the teachers had cut the classes short, merely reiterating projects to be completed over break. At her last class, biology, the teacher had simply posted a note on the door: "Remember to read all chapters in section twenty. Have a wonderful break!" She had just read the note when Penelope, her shoulder bag flopping, pony-tail half undone, came running.

She was breathless. "I thought I was running late!" she explained. "Professor Burton just loves to lock the door on late students."

"No worries," Sarah responded. She tapped the note. "Just a reminder to read all the chapters in section twenty."

"All of them? Ghads, what is this man's problem?" She adjusted her glasses, agitated. Penelope had the tiniest nub of a nose and no matter the frame her glasses were perpetually sliding. "He must think the students have no life outside of school, even if it is Spring Break."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "I know! Well at least we have two weeks. Any other major projects from other teachers?" she then asked as they left the door.

"A paper to finish for my mythology class, but I'm nearly half way done with that."

Together the two young women exited the building out into the fresh sun light. Sarah found herself scrutinizing every ledge and tree branch for any odd looking, out of place bird; anything that remotely resembled an owl.

"Sarah!" Fingers snapped in front of her face.

"Uh…Oh. Sorry."

Penelope repeated her question, "I asked if you wanted to come unwind at my mom's house for a bit? I'm just itching to be off campus!"

"Sure, yeah, sounds good. Sorry Penelope, I'm just a little distracted at the moment."

Her friend scoffed. "Like you were last night?"

"Yeah…well…never you mind. Let's get some Chinese take out on the way to your mom's. I'm starving!"

Penelope's mother was Senora Kayla Alura Valdez or more often than not merely Mrs. V to all of her acquaintances. She was a widow who kept a respectable boarding house for students less than a mile from the university's main gate. Her husband, Senor Valdez had died of cancer shortly after Penelope had blessed their lives. Mrs. V's philosophy was simple, "The Lord causes the rain to fall on both the just and the unjust. I have my hija to remind me of my husband." Knowing something of Sarah's past Mrs. V always tried to treat the young woman as one of her own. "Mi hija! Mi querida!" she greeted them when they arrived.

For a good hour the three women ate their take out and avoided any topic remotely school related. Sarah was still feeling overly distracted. When Penelope and her mother began to speak strictly in their native tongue, it hardly even registered in her ears. All she really wanted to do was return to her dorm room and see what possible mischief Jareth had left in his wake. And perhaps find out what sort of "courting" he had in mind. "Mi querida," said Mrs. V addressing Sarah. "I have something to give you before you go." She disappeared in to her private library. When she came out she carried a small charm on a silver chain. "A milagro for you to wear."

"Oh mama!" exclaimed Penelope, rolling her eyes.

"Shush mi hija!" her mother said softly. "I want nothing, but the best for my two children. A milagro near your heart wouldn't do you harm either; a little security hurts no one. Here Sarah."

"What is it, this milagro?" she asked accepting the gift.

"Nothing more than foolishness," said her friend. "Mama thinks that they offer protection, or help to guide an individual."

Mrs. V bore her daughter's indifference with a calm face. "So doubts the one who is taking a mythology class. They represent a prayer or the wish for a miracle, all depending on the shape or the person it is given to. I give you this one and pray that you learn how to think here," she poked the young woman's chest on her left side. "And not always up here." She then put her finger to her brow.

Sarah looked at the charm- it was a silver imprint of a heart. Hooking it around her neck, she wondered why Mrs. V was suddenly so concerned with her thought process. She said her thanks and then insisted she needed to return to the dorms.

After her friend was gone, Penelope openly scrutinized her mother. For a moment the two women just stared at one another. Finally Penelope could stand it no longer and demanded to know the reason for the milagro. The older one put her hand to her chest where she herself wore a collection of milagros. "Sarah is on the thresh hold of change," was all she would say.

…………

Her phone was ringing.

She was struggling not to drop her purse or backpack, as she fumbled with her dorm keys. Don't hang up, don't hang up, she chanted in her head only to then realize how ridiculous her thoughts were. Why would Jareth be using the phone? Despite her thoughts she still rushed in. Dropping everything on the bed (that was made up nonetheless), she reached for the phone on her desk. "Hello?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"My, my a little eager to hear my voice now?" asked a distinct male voice. "How are you Sarah?"

It was Jareth. Ghads, he was on her telephone! She covered the receiver with her hand and took a deep breath. Removing her hand she responded, "I'm doing just fine. You?"

"Excellent my dear," he responded calm and cool. "I trust your day has been going well?"

"Yes, it has been."

"Good." He sounded wonderfully genuine. "I am calling to see if you are free tonight. I should very much like to have dinner with you."

"Dinner?" Her mind frantically thought of every reason not to, everything from the fact she needed to do laundry to the fact that her stomach tightened most strangely at his proposal.

"Isn't eating food generally a common part of dating?" he asked when she hadn't responded.

"Well…yes, it is, and no, I'm…not busy tonight."

"Good. Then I will see you at seven." He began to rattle off the address. Frantically she found a scratch piece of paper and a pen. She repeated the information back to him, commenting that the address seemed near a collection of new condos. "It is indeed. And Sarah: do wear something very feminine."


	3. Chapter 3

She had the taxi driver pull over and stop at the beginning of the block. She wanted to walk the last bit of the way in order to collect her thoughts. In a rush of anxiety and anticipation she had tried on perhaps five different summer dresses, straightened her hair and then curled her hair, only to finally have it pulled away from her face with a clip. Having paid the driver she stood there in the late evening light worrying the edge of her light sweater she carried over her arm. The dress she had decided on was a soft green and sleeveless. Not so feminine she felt like she was on display, yet not so modest that Jareth would complain. It struck her as odd that she would be sensitive to his reactions. She looked at the address scribbled on the piece of paper and began to walk.

When she found the corresponding address she was a little disappointed that the condo bore no resemblance to any fortress or castle. It was a modernly elegant structure to be sure: two stories of soft grey concrete with several rows of windows. She realized she had paused just at the edge of the walkway. What in the world was she getting ready to do? Was she expecting another night of hot tingling sex; or perhaps a pleasant evening of cocktails and finger foods? She fancied to herself that the moment she gained entrance she would be Alice gone down the rabbit hole. In that moment she would be held prisoner; a sort of guest subject to all of the whims of the fae. Yet for all of the un-certainties, what really did she have to loose? Resolutely she folded the piece of paper, slid it into her little purse, and plunged forward.

Opting to ring the door bell over knocking she stood there tensely waiting. The man who answered the door made her shuffle back a step. He was tall with blond hair that fell haphazardly over his eyes. His clothes were a well fitted white dress shirt and gray slacks- obviously high end labels. In a second his appearance registered and she began to make apologies about being at the wrong house. The man snickered and brushed the hair away from his eyes tucking what would cooperate behind an ear.

"Good evening Sarah," he said with a smirk.

She took a good look at him. Two different toned pupils danced merrily at her. "Jareth?" she asked stunned. "I hardly recognize you!"

"Well as they say 'When in Rome…,'" He dropped a hand indicating his clothes to finish the saying. "Please come in."

She knew she was very nearly staring at him. "Your hair," she began once she was over the thresh hold and he was shutting the door. "You cut it."

"Do you approve?" He tousled some strands.

"Yes." Then adding less eagerly, "I mean, it is very nice."

"Good and I approve of your dress. Very feminine my dear." He took her arm and led the last few steps fully into the condo. "Welcome!"

It was an open, spacious place. The main room consisted of a sitting/living room area and a long dinning table; the two spaces indicated by the strategically placed furniture. The table was set for two. To the left of the room an open spiral stair case led to the second story, which was a sort of loft no doubt with a bedroom. On the right there was a breakfast nook and a walled off section that hid the kitchen. Along the furthest wall, behind the dinning room, was a long bay window that led out onto a patio and a narrow yard. The place as a whole was a far cry from the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Any indicators of who the owner really was were done subtly. An owl carved out of what appeared to be white marble served as a book end on a shelf. Similarly a crystal orb was being displayed. Something smelt mouth wateringly wonderful. "Well someone has been mighty busy today," she said with admiration of his taste.

"It is legitimately bought and paid for too," he replied. "No tricks; no illusions. Nothing will vanish when you touch it." She laughed quietly. "Excuse me though. I don't want dinner to burn." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Now that she hadn't expected: Jareth cooking. She heard hinges creak that had to be an oven opening. Cautiously she took a few steps to lean forward to see what he was doing. Sure enough he stood over an opened oven with pot holders on, removing a dish. She moved away. Of course… what had she been expecting?

"I do hope that you're hungry," he called.

"Yes, I am." Could also do with a stiff drink, she added inside her mind.

He appeared a moment later with a platter. Eventually an entire meal was laid out on the table. Having seated and served her first and then him self, he leaned on the table.

"Go on, taste it," he urged grinning.

She hesitated looking at her plate: it looked like roasted chicken with potatoes. "No tricks, no illusions…."

"None whatsoever."

Using her knife and fork, she took a bite. "It's delicious! Wonders never cease- the Goblin King can cook," she added amused.

"I know, I know," he began, taking up his own eating utensils. "I'm just full of surprises."

Dinner went very well. Sarah realized at the point when he had refilled her wine glass and her chicken was gone that he had directed most of the conversation towards her. Without reservation she had told him all about what classes she was taking at the university; the fact that her major was still undecided and she was only taking core classes; to her secret desire to write a novel. He had listened attentively and even asked questions. After the second glass of wine, he stood and began to clear away the plates. "Go out onto the patio my dear. I'll join you in a moment," he told her.

Outside the night air was cool. The high wall that surrounded the propriety helped block out the city noises. There weren't many street lamps either, so the light pollution was low. Stepping out from under the awning onto the lawn she looked up at the sky: she could see a few stars and a full, glorious moon rising. Jareth was soon at her side holding what looked like either a table clothe or a blanket. "It's a full moon tonight," he was saying. "I thought we could do some moon bathing."

"Moon bathing?" she asked. Awkwardly she glanced at the blanket and then at the noticeably close neighboring condos. She should have refused that second glass of wine. "Are you asking me to get naked in your backyard?"

He chuckled, enjoying the mental image her banter provided. "While I'm not against having you naked, I should not like to give the neighbors such a pleasure. Moon bathing," he walked out onto the lawn. "is nothing more than laying out in the light of a full moon; clothes on or off makes little difference. It is a practice that is good for the soul." He spread the blanket out. He sat and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit down."

It felt odd. Not so much the whole I'm chillin' on the lawn with the Goblin King sort of odd, but that a thing like moon bathing would seem normal. She sat down, pulling the hem of her dress over her knees. Sighing deep he stretched out next to her on his back, cradling his head on his arms. Glancing down at him she saw that he had his eyes closed with a smile on his lips.

All right…it can't hurt, she thought. She lay down next to him.

It was a lovely night. The moon was just coming over the wall- the two of them would be in a prime spot for the light. The grass smelt sweet. She closed her eyes. Very faintly she could hear small sounds, almost like movement: an ant walking or a beetle scuttling. It was the sound of the earth. Over her skin a light breeze blew as if the sky was breathing.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was relaxing. Gingerly he moved his arm from behind his head and sought out her hand. He laced his fingers with hers. Her hands were so soft. Distinctly he remembered how smooth her touch had been on his body; how these hands had moved over his skin in knowing strokes and caresses. Absently he licked his lips. Would that he had chosen a location more secluded, he fancied to himself he would very well have had her naked on his lawn. He saw her illuminated by the moon's glow, hair falling over her bare shoulders, hands running through the blades of grass. It seemed like such a delicious thought. He realized that his heart was thumping quite loudly in his ears. Her head turned towards him and with an almost lazy expression she opened her eyes to look at him. Perhaps just a kiss would suffice.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a kiss.

A gentle brush of the lips was all had intended. Her lips were so soft though and her response so slight that he found himself lingering near. Then he took another kiss and another. By the fourth kiss his head felt quite dizzy. Her hand flexed around his tightening. Pulling away from her face he opened his eyes to see her regarding him with a little quirky smile.

"Just what are you doing?" she asked.

Yes, what are you doing? He asked him self. All sorts of brutally honest and rightly randy answers ran through his head: I am trying to turn you on; I want you aroused; I want to shove that dress over your hips and press myself against you.

He thought them all, but opted for a more playful response instead, "I'm kissing you. Surely you don't mind."

"Oh not at all."

He wondered how intentional her flirty batting of her eyes lashes were. "Mind if I do it again?"

"Nope." He rolled to his side and met her arms and lips.

Sarah was glad she had left her sweater inside. She was beginning to feel warm all over, so much so that even her dress seemed cumbersome. Releasing her hand he leaned closer his lips demanding that she deepen the kiss. She met his tongue. Her body reacted to his nearness with excitement, remembering how well they had fit together the previous night. He pulled his mouth away, drawing out her tongue, only to then close his lips around it and suck. He slid his lips down and repeated the motion, drawing out of her a deep groan. Kissing the corner of her mouth he then moved to her neck.

"I knew all of the attention tonight was just to get back in my pants," she said her tone lustful and sarcastic. Part of her believed it.

"Oh please," he murmured with mock agitation. "A good and amiable host deserves to be thanked. Besides," he paused drawing himself up to look at her. "you're not wearing any pants."

A hand slipped along her thigh just under the hem of her dress. A moment later he felt one of her hands on the inside of his leg.

"True, but you are," she said.

Ghads, she was insanely beautiful.

"A problem that can be quickly amended, I assure you. You've had your evening of devoted, doting attention. You're staying with me tonight Sarah. You're going to come inside with me, up to my room, and into my bed." She looked as if she were going to say something challenging. "I could take you here."

A rush of cool air between her legs told her he meant his threat. "The neighbors-!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, wouldn't they love to hear your delicious moans? Or you can give me a private performance, your choice. Quite frankly I am up to either one."

The roaming hand had taken hold of her along the leg to hip joint. Her body tensed and cried out in expectancy. He growled at her in impatience.

She said, "Perhaps we should take our business in doors." He helped her to her feet.

Holding her hand he led her inside, up the stairs, and into the loft. The entire space was a bedroom. Another bay window completely occupied one of the walls offering a view of the city. That and the bed were about the only two things that registered in her mind. He had her face cupped in his hands and he was kissing her deep and quick. No misinterpreting tonight's intentions. This time he hadn't merely appeared in a dark corner and rushed on her in a mixture of surprise and hormones to fulfill some need.

He coaxed her to the bed.

No instead he had contrived some false front: an upper class gentleman who enjoyed luring viral females into his bed. Dang it, but it had felt wonderful to be lured. He could be so charming, so down right sexy when he chose to be. He could also be compellingly dangerous.

He murmured something about aching for her.

She could smell a strong spice in the air. It made her body quiver and tilt under him. He pressed back, hot and tense. They sat up together. The buttons on his shirt weren't cooperating, she was sure she had popped the threads on a few of them. While he worked the buckle of his belt, she pulled her dress over her head. Dangerous or not, she wanted him. Goblin King or not, she burned for him. He tilted her back trailing his tongue over her throat. Naked they fell back together. Separating her legs he hovered near.

"Tell me that you want me," he said it like a command.

"I want you," she said running her hands over his back.

"Tell me that you need me."

"I need you."

"Convince me." He was inside her. His eyes held his dark sexual needs. "Moan for me Sarah."

She did. As if she could have helped herself. His body moved against her in strokes and thrusts that made her tilt her head back and arch against him. With his increasing speed, she found herself calling out his name, her body rejoicing in his contact. She heard him vocalize his pleasure. Sweating and breathless she reeled in her orgasm the moment before his.


	5. Chapter 5

She was breathing quietly lying on her side turned away from him. Cautiously he raised himself to look at her face: she was asleep. He lay back against the pillows with a sigh of contentment. She had been vigorous, soft, and oh so willing under him. The thought of twelve more days of such playful exertion made him smile into the darkness. Of course though it was also twelve more days of coaxing and bonding. He needed to talk with Meep.

Gingerly he left the bed leaving the sleeping woman undisturbed. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door leaving a crack. He called out for Meep to come to him.

When her king had left the mortal's room Meep had spent a good deal of her time simply rummaging and smelling. Mortals, the mundane, were curiously strange creatures; the scents they left behind were distinct, but often faint. This mortal was slightly different. Her scent marks were just a tad stronger, a tad more noticeable. For example she didn't even have to guess where this Sarah Williams kept her intimates- top drawer of the dresser. She could smell them like week old laundry. She stumbled into the drawer.

Having found a bright pink thong that suited her fancy and having stretched it into something of a body harness she continued to dig about in style. Mortals always keep items that are private among their underwear. Soon enough Meep had found a journal, a heart shaped locket, and a clipping of blond hair. Mentally she noted each item, leaving them undisturbed in their place. Their contents she would inspect later.

On top of the dresser there was a small collection of jewelry and some bottles of perfume. Feeling bold in her pink getup she tried the nozzle on a bottle. The spray that emitted was awful. She now smelt like a mixture of lavender and vanilla- it made her sneeze quite violently. What exactly did humans find so appealing about this stuff? Coughing she tumbled and twirled away from the dresser to smack herself against the bed post. The blunt force sent her teetering to the floor. She sneezed again while trying to right herself. Between her half hazard wings and coughing she found herself laying spread eagles across the top of the mortal's desk.

She barely avoided the mortal woman when she come crashing through the door. The ringing phone had brought her out of her perfume stupor in time to duck behind the trash bin. This Sarah Williams smelt of pheromones as she talked on the phone. Grinning from her hiding place Meep watched the woman become quite flustered: her cheeks became rosy and her breast lifted quite noticeably under her shirt. This woman was virile and raring to go. After she had gone Meep spent the rest of her time rummaging through the contents of the trash bin and then the papers and folders on the desk.

She had just gotten through a few weeks in the day planner when the king called for her. In a poof she left the desk and appeared before his majesty. Gracelessly she landed with a thud along the chrome edge of the standing shower stall. "Ouch!" she exclaimed loudly.

Jareth looked ready to ring her neck. "Ssshh! Troublesome creature!" He plucked her off the ledge. "What-," he paused sniffing the air. Cocking on eyebrow he leaned closer to the bumbling informant. "What is that smell? Meep, are you wearing… perfume?" The goblin grinned sheepishly as he set her on the tank of the toilet. "And what is this pink getup you have on?"

The little goblin spread her scrawny wings and swaggered before the king. "I am merely trying to understand this Sarah Williams."

"Understand her, or become her?" he teased. "What is this thing you have on: underwear?"

"I like it!" she snapped defensively. "Excuse me sire," she then added apologetically. "I spoke too brashly."

He waved the comment off. "Makes little difference to me if you want to sport underwear like that. See here though, I did give you direct orders: what have you found out about my Sarah?"

As he spoke Meep had begun climbing a hand towel draped over a bar above the toilet. Careful not to snag his majesty's belongings she swung from the towel to the counter top. "She likes raw fish."

"Raw fish? You mean sushi?"

"If that is what a California Roll is or Tootsie Roll then yes." She successfully landed on the counter. Adjusting her makeshift harness she continued, "Her waist basket is full of receipts for said food." Leaning over the goblin pulled open a cabinet drawer.

Sensing her distraction the king snapped the drawer shut. "And?" he pressed.

"She has a bit of a panty fetish." Her fingers hooked the pink thong harness.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a slow even breath. Meep was trying his patience. "I am already thoroughly acquainted with her choice of undergarments. Did you find out anything useful? Anything at all, like a day planner?"

"Ah yes!" She was at the medicine cabinet now. For a brief second she admired herself in the mirror and then proceeded to pop open the door revealing nothing more than some shaving cream and a razor. "I did find her planner. She always spends Sundays with a Mrs. V and a Penelope."

Penelope- that name sounded familiar. Ah yes the girl he had nearly cast a hex on for disturbing their tryst in her dorm room. He smiled.

Finding the cabinet to be boring Meep closed the door. From the counter's edge she could glimpse into the bedroom. She took a good sniff. Sarah Williams was still in the king's room.

"Sire," she began acquiring his attention. "is she very pretty?"

"Very."

"And is she…good?" the goblin's tone had turned suggestive.

Smirking, the lines running deep around his mouth he replied, "The best I have ever tasted. Do be careful," he then chided as Meep looked ready to tumble forward off the ledge. His eyes followed hers to where Sarah slept. "The best I will ever have." His voice had grown soft.

Meep glanced from the sleeping mortal to her king with a touch of concern. "Begging your pardon your majesty, but what exactly do you intend to do with this Sarah Willaims? Are you going to turn her into some sort of consort or just keep her bed warm on occasion?"

He sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. "I am courting her Meep. I tell you this because even though you are a klutz you are loyal. What is said betwixt us stays so."

She faced her king. His slightly altered appearance finally registered in her scattered brain. He had cut his hair and was wearing modern mundane garments. "You plan on only courting her in the Above?"

"I do indeed, in thirteen days no less."

"But sire-!"

"Hush Meep," he ordered gently. "I am well aware of the risks that I am undertaking. I am courting all of her, mind and body… which is why your task is so important."

Meep knew her king to be wise; hardly prudent, but generally cautious with his health and person. Thirteen days among the mundane… it was a long time for a fae. "Should there be a summonings, then what?" she asked.

"I have selected several men to see to the kingdom's duties. I cannot leave her Meep until I own every inch of the woman. I hear her stirring. Go now." In a poof the king was left alone in the bathroom.

There was an alarm clock on a nightstand near the bed that read the time as a quarter to one o'clock in the morning. She had stayed for too long. Ghads, but he was turning out to be one fascinating distraction. When she had dozed off she had one of her dreams again, seeing something shiny and sparkling just out of reach. She mentally slapped herself for being such an easy target. All of her concerns and questions came flooding back to her now that he wasn't lying so close. Five years. She sat up. She needed some fresh air to clear her head. As she swung her feet to the floor Jareth came out of the bathroom. Perhaps she had better go home to think. No, she told herself, get a grip here girly. You've seen a few shirtless men in your life.

"Can I go out onto the balcony?" she asked.

"Of course."

She slid her dress on without bothering to replace her bra or underwear. Opening the door that led out onto the balcony she was struck at how bright the moon still was. Everything was a glow, all shadows were illuminated. The air had grown a deal cooler. She rubbed her arms as she walked to the railing.

He had gone to considerable lengths to create this façade, just as diligently as he had done before. This time it wasn't a glittering ballroom though. Still part of her had to admit the attention was flattering. The sex was the best she had ever had; not that she had been with many. But dang it, she thought, he's from another world. It simply cannot work! The thought of living out her existence among goblins didn't suite her. Nor could she imagine though that he would stay Aboveground forever.

Jareth pulled the comforter off the bed and went out onto the balcony. She was standing there rubbing her arms in the chilly night air. Coming up behind her he draped the comforter around her shoulders. "Here you go," he said. He stood next to her with an arm around her waist.

"So…"

"Yes, so?"

She laughed awkwardly. "So do I go home now and wait anxiously by the telephone for you to call, or," she paused. "do we stay ourselves long enough to have serious conversation here?"

"Ah, serious conversations: such bothersome things." He smiled.

"But necessary."

"Really now?" He side stepped away from her. Looking at her he continued, "Are you enjoying yourself Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Have I left you unfulfilled in any way?"

"Well, no." She hugged the comforter tighter.

"Then what is there to discuss?"

"How about the fact that you left me alone for five years?"

He leaned on the railing. "As I recall it you told me to leave you be."

"I did no such thing!"

"Now how did you put it? Ah yes, 'You have no power over me!'"

"You were being a control freak," she snapped back hotly.

"I was doing my job." He stood up. "I granted your wish girly; you're the one who retracted."

She felt something fuming inside her. Five years was a long time; time enough to let things stew in the recesses of one's conscious. Quietly and tense she went on, "You took advantage of a volatile situation and taunted me unfairly with my dreams."

He folded his arms defensively. "I did what you asked and then sweetened the deal."

She gaped at him. "You smug faced jerk!"

"Insecure brat!" he retorted.

Spinning from him, she strode to the far side of the balcony. He watched her go. He was angry, no doubt, but he would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him loose control. True he had stayed away for five years, but she had done nothing to encourage him to return sooner. His dreams had finally driven him to her room; those blasted searching dreams. Even now his offer was still the same.

"What do you think is going on here?" he asked briskly. "My offer has not changed."

She looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"That despite these past five years I still want nothing more than to give you your dreams."

"My dreams? What do you possibly know about my dreams?"

"That they are the same as mine." He raised his hand. A bubble appeared at his finger tips. She flinched. He began to walk towards her with his arm out stretched. "Look Sarah, look at what I dream about."

She didn't want to. The bubble made her nervous. Running seemed like a good idea, but where to? Defiantly she held her head high and focused. He wouldn't see her fear. Colors swirled in the bubble and little scenes like clips from a movie began to play. A white dress running off screen. Dark hair blowing in the wind. Fingers moving through the air. The scenes softened her countenance. Her breath came shakily.

"Always so tauntingly out of reach," he said his eyes indicating the orb. Passing a hand over the bubble it was replaced with a vibrant colored peach. He heard her very faint, controlled gasp. "What say you this time Sarah mine?"

A million memories rushed at her. "What's the catch?" she asked tentatively. The peach looked ripe and delicious. She tasted its juices in her mouth. It excited and angered her.

"No catch. Just a little something extra." He raised the peach to his lips and took a bite. It was perfect. Licking the juice from his lips, he offered her the fruit.

"Jareth I-,"

"Trust me Sarah."

She could smell its fragrance- so tangy, so sweet.

"Nothing you offer is ever free."

"My fee is trust. Trust me."

She could feel her lips tingling with anticipation at tasting the peach.

"It's your dream. Surely you're not afraid of what you heart so desperately wants?"

Hastily brushing aside her apprehensions she took the peach from him and bit into its flesh. It was even more delicious than she had imagined it to be. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste. Juice dripped down her chin. Jareth saw the stream sliding over her skin. Boldly he leaned forward and kissed the spot, licking at the juice. She shuddered. That wasn't some enchantment working through her. It was him; his electrical warmth shooting through her.

Taking the peach from her, he squeezed its soft flesh, and dripped the juice over her lips. He then followed with his mouth kissing the sweetness. She kissed back. She took the fruit from him. His hand and fingers were covered in the sticky syrup. Her lips tasted the palm of his hand the same moment his mouth took another bite from the peach. All ready heady, she nearly bolted from him when he took what remained of the peach and smeared the soft moist flesh down and over her throat and chest. Trust. Trust that he was going to bite her. She tensed as his teeth grazed her, only to then moan in delight as his tongue lazily lapped at the sweet residue.

He flicked his wrist and the peach was gone. He told her that she was not going home. He told her that she was his. He told her that he belonged to her. He said such things without any words, just his hands and his mouth. He took her back into the bedroom. Trust him with her dreams. Trust him to understand her dreams. Trust him to fulfill those things her heart desired. Trust him. Twelve days suddenly didn't seem like a fair amount of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla Valdez was not enjoying the dream she was having. She was in a house of stone, cold and damp. Breathing short raspy breaths she inhaled the cold burning her throat and chest. She was running. Darkness chased her heals, snatching at her as she ran. Ahead of her she rushed two young women keeping her body between them and the darkness. They all wore Edwardian dresses that were smeared with dirt and perspiration. She had to protect them. Her motherly instincts were ragging- protect, protect, protect! "Usted no puede tenerlos!" she yelled over her shoulder.

There was a door. The three of them crashed though it. The two young women were crying. She could hear their sobs over her loud breathing. The door bolted of its own accord. She turned to face the two women- one was Penelope, the other was Sarah. The door thudded and strained as the darkness became a literal force. She backed Penelope and Sarah into the furthest corner of the room, shielding them with her body and arms. "Le ordeno a en el nombre santo de Jesús Cristo que pare! You demon! You shall not have them!" The door vibrated under the forceful shoving of the darkness.

In a cold sweat Kayla bolted awake her arms held defensively over her face. "Demonio!" she yelled before consciousness came to her. Wildly she looked about: she was in her room, in her bed. Fearful of what her dream could mean she got up and exited her room. Two doors down Penelope slept having stayed over not wishing to be back on campus yet. Kayla found her sleeping peacefully though she had dozed off with her glasses on and a book across her chest. A rush of relief came over her. Her hand went to the cross she wore always, brought it to her lips, and kissed the warm metal. Having removed her daughter's glasses and set aside the book, she returned to her own room. Before returning to bed though she dropped to her knees and said a prayer for Sarah.

Later that morning she saw that her daughter was still about the house. She found this to be a little odd as normally her and Sarah were together either watching a movie or browsing the local thrift stores. Penelope sat alone though in the living room flipping through television stations undisturbed by friend or lingering boarder. From the kitchen she watched considering if she should say anything. She had never considered herself a superstitious person; sensitive and respectful of things both seen and unseen, but not superstitious. "Mi hija," she finally called to her. There was not any harm in asking, "Are you going to be seeing Sarah today?"

"I don't know," Penelope replied.

"You have not talked to her today then?"

"Not since yesterday. She said she had plans last night. Why?" she paused in her finger flipping- the Disney channel was showing Robin Hood.

"I was just curious."

Kayla began to prepare lunch telling her self that she was being a silly old woman. Her daughter joined her in the kitchen during a commercial break. From the refrigerator she got a can of soda.

"Yeah… I think she went on a date."

Kayla had begun making sandwiches. "Who?"

"Sarah."

"Mi querida on a date?" she sat down the bread half smeared in mayo. "Did she not tell you?"

"No, but mama you know how Sarah is about boys and such- things never last long and she never talks about them."

Kayla decided that instead of being a silly old woman maybe she was behaving like protective hen. Sarah on a date? It seemed so strange.

Sarah was angry at her self and trying very hard not to let Jareth know. He was being very amiable and kind, and so very not Jareth yet so very Jareth. Between his charm and his hormones he had her right confused. It had been foolish of her to sleep with him for the third time, and just plain stupid to stay over. She insisted on going back to her place later in the afternoon. Her distancing became apparent to him as he walked her to the door of the dorm hall. "Escort ends here," she said her hands clasped before her. "No boys or men allowed inside."

"We all ready broke that rule." He chuckled. She didn't. "Is everything all right?" he then asked.

"Fine." His hand was at her head tucking hair behind her ear. Clearing her throat she took a step back. "Do you want to see me tomorrow?"

He was puzzled. "Of course."

"Well I normally spend Sunday afternoons with a friend and her mother- we eat lunch, so-,"

"So then shall I pick you up or meet you there?"

For some reason she pictured him landing a giant dragon on Mrs. V's lawn. Imagine explaining that situation.

"I'll be here to pick you up at eleven-thirty," he said answering for her. Taking her hands he closed the gap between them that had been created. "Remember," he began, dropping his voice. "that I am courting you. You shall see me for the next eleven days whether you want to or not." Having kissed her forehead he turned on his heel and left.

Whether she wanted to or not- what frightened her was how much she did want to.

For reasons she couldn't quite yet figure Kayla had brought two milagros to Sunday morning mass with her. One was a sacred heart and another was the head of a woman. She intended to have the parson bless them. Part of her wondered if they were for her daughter or for Sarah. All that she really knew was that the dream had returned last night, and the darkness had cracked and splintered the door nearly breaking in. The parson blessed the Milagros with holy water and a prayer.

Later when she and Penelope returned home, the latter shut herself up in her mother's study. One of the church members had publicly challenged, no chastised her about her mythology class. The individual said all sorts of things, blasting not only the class, but the entire subject matter, "Mythology expresses the existence of more than one god!"

"That is mainly only in Greek mythology. It is a part of the human race," she had politely argued back.

"How can you in good faith associate with such blasphemy?"

It had not been the first confrontation with the person and usually Penelope handled it with grace. Having her faith questioned though was enough to put her in a foul mood. Kayla went to the kitchen to make lunch, knowing that Sarah was the only one who could ease her daughter's edginess.

She heard the car pull into the drive and left the kitchen to look out the front window. Spiders raced over her skin, up her arms, while an unseen hand clenched her stomach. The tall blonde driver held the passenger's side door as Sarah got out. The man held no weapon. Sarah bore no marks of abuse. Kayla though felt her stomach ball tighter at the sight of them together. Something very odd radiated off the couple. Before opening the door she blessed herself with the symbol of the cross. "Mi querida!" she greeted Sarah with a hug.

"Hello Mrs. V."

Swallowing her unreasonable fears, she looked at the man. "And who is this?" She held the young woman at her side.

"This is Jareth…King. He's an old family friend." It sounded like a lie to her ears. It's sort of the truth, I suppose. "This is Senora Kayla Valdez."

Mrs. V seemed satisfied with the introduction. "Hello Mr. King."

Jareth took the extended hand and leaned over it. The woman was exotically beautiful with thick wavy hair and olive skin. He was quite glad that he had not placed any hex n the family.

"Senora, it is a pleasure."

Again those spiders raced up her arms, trying to burry themselves in her skin, in her blood, and scurry into her heart. He noticed the little twitch, all most like a shiver pass over her. He retreated his hand from hers. He was going to have to be extra careful about physical contact with this one.

Having heard about Penelope's plight, Sarah disappeared into the study to talk her friend out of her funk. Senora Valdez went back into the kitchen wondering if she should encourage interaction with this Mr. King. If there was any chance that he had harmed her querida… Stop it you silly old woman, she thought, and offer the man something to drink.

"Mr. King would like a glass of wine or some water to drink?" She heard him stifle a sough.

He followed into the kitchen passing through the dining room. "Water please and thank you."

"So you are an old friend of the Williams family?"

"Yes. I have known Sarah for many years, since before her bother's birth." He accepted the water. His throat felt tight and itchy.

Senora Valdez put on pot holders and opened the oven. "You know," she began. "I have never heard her mention you before."

"We sort of lost contact. Business took me away and I just recently found her again."

"Oh." From the oven she had brought forth a roast.

"Your accent," he said changing the subject. "is lovely. Where is it that you are from?"

"Guadalajara, Mexico."

"But Kayla, that name is Greek is it not?"

He certainly seems knowledgeable. "Why yes, it is. My mama was Greek, my papa was Hispanic. They were both from affluent families- they met at a ball."

"How charming. No doubt it was love at first sight?"

"Oh si, si." She had the meat out on a serving platter. "Mi padres, my parents, were deeply in love from the moment they met. Love Senor King," she paused looking him in the eyes. "is a powerful thing. Love is what made me the woman I am."

He indicated his approval and sipped his water.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope brought her foul mood to the table.

Sarah attempted to lift her spirits, but her friend would not have it. The insult about her faith was clinging to her. Never had she considered herself to be superstitious or even extremely religious in that she never wore a cross or read a Bible daily, but she had faith. "I'll come out and eat, and meet this mysterious man you have with you. What's his name again?" As soon as she had her answer, she went back to expressing her offense. Her friend knew that talking about it would be better than letting her ball it up inside. By the end of lunch she would feel better.

Jareth watched the two friends interacting. The daughter didn't have the same level of exotic beauty as her mother; she had more of a scholarly look to her with glasses that perpetually were sliding down her nose. She had also inherited the tan Hispanic skin from her father. The two of them seemed to be discussing an issue that teetered between two subjects and opinions and facts. "What I cannot comprehend is how suddenly studying a topic is considered a sin?" she asked out loud to whoever at the table would listen. She saw Jareth raise his eye brow contemplatively. "You look like an intelligent man Mr. King. Are you familiar with mythology?"

Sarah coughed awkwardly and reached for her water.

He glanced at the coughing woman. "Yes I am."

"Would you consider it to be an important part of the human race, a part of our history?"

"You mean do I consider it a vital matter to study?"

She nodded.

"Yes I do think so."

"Regardless of religion?"

He considered his reply carefully. Something had obviously irked this young woman. "Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to know the circumstances that led to this onset?"

"A member of the local church insulted Penelope's faith," answered Sarah for her friend. "All because she is taking a mythology course."

"That is interesting."

"There are those," started Senora Valdez from her place at the head of the table. "that would live out their life in a happy existence ignorant of what they cannot see."

"Very interesting. Tell me, this individual, do they believe in the Bible?"

"Yes," answered Penelope.

"So then we can assume that they also believe in angels and demons?"

"Well, yes I would assume so."

"Have they ever seen one?"

The table went quiet.

Penelope finally spoke. "So what exactly is your point?"

"Simply this: I find it mildly amusing and even a little hypocritical that an individual would whole heartedly believe in what one cannot see based on religion, but would not apply the same logic to other circumstances in life."

"Senor King, are you suggesting that creatures of myth, of lore, fantasy are real?" asked Senora Valdez placing her hands on the table.

"Rather I am saying that if the divine creator, God, had power enough to create and maintain an entire universe filled with life of every sort, then why assume that we are his only effort?"

Sarah leaned back in her chair. This was a topic she had never considered before. Jareth was actually suggesting that they were all created by a single God, and equal in his sight.

"But those who are called fae," Penelope was saying. "possess powers that surpass nature, that are inhuman."

"So do angels and demons." It was Mrs. Valdez who had spoken. Jareth nodded with approval.

"Oh mama!" exclaimed her daughter in exasperation. "Can you honestly picture Jesus Christ talking to a fairy? There are some who would say that the fairies are those who turned their back on God and denied salvation, cursed to live forever."

Jareth tensed ever so slightly at the young woman's tone. He took a drink from his wine glass before answering. "Having the same creator doesn't necessarily imply the same plan of salvation. Consider that the Gentiles were not the chosen people," he was struggling to hold his voice schooled. "they had their own laws to live by."

"Senor King I had never thought about things this way."

"Sounds like an argument for the existence of little green men," murmured Penelope annoyed. "My faith is my faith," she then went on standing up and taking her plate to the kitchen. "and no one should have the right to question it."

"Agreed," said Sarah. She heard Jareth sigh. Reaching under the table she patted his leg before clearing her own plate.

Later in the afternoon, having had desert and coffee the group dispersed to different parts of the house. Mrs. Valdez went into her study. Penelope sat in the living room finishing a chapter in one of her research books. Sarah wandered out back into the side yard where there was a pool. Sitting on the edge she dangled her feet in the cool water. The conversation from earlier still ran through her head. She had not been raised with much religion; an acknowledgement of a high power, but no more. It hadn't been until her encounter in the Underground that she even believed in the things that the eye could not easily discern. Then it wasn't until Penelope and her mother came along her junior year of high school that she began showing any sensitivity.

Jareth lingered some where close behind her. His mood had turned cool since lunch. He came and sat down beside her. "Interesting conversation at lunch," she commented lightly.

"Hmmm."

She regarded him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I tire of humans constantly tainting the name of the fae." His tone was irritated. "You heard what Penelope said, 'there are some who would say that the fairies are those who turned their back on God and denied salvation, cursed to live forever.' Our existence isn't cursed!"

"Not every one is willing to accept what they cannot see or what is not familiar to them. There are those who would deny the existence of a supreme being."

"Yes, and I should think God as well would tire of hearing that."

"You know," she started after a pause, wiggling her feet in the water. "even to me the whole thing seems odd." He didn't say anything. She went on. "I mean there isn't really anything written about two different creations trying to come together."

"'For where you go, I will go, and where you lodge I shall lodge. Your people shall be my people and your God my God,'" he quoted. She recognized it from the Book of Ruth. "It can be done."

"Yes, but where do we live?" she pressed. She thought about goblins and such and nearly shivered. "If I remember anything from the books I have read a fae must return home every once in a while."

"Yes. My kind can stay away for longer periods of time, but yes, I must return to the Underground on occasion not just for my health, but the sake of my kingdom as well."

"And what about humans?" she asked quietly. "How do they far living in the Underground?"

He smiled at her. "They far very well. In that respect your kind is superior to the fae- adaptation comes easier for you." His eyes went dreamy. In his mind he was seeing her moving through some forest, perhaps chasing a pixie. Her courtly dress, following the curves of her hip and breasts, blending in with the colors of the flowers. How he wanted to take her home with him to the Underground. Or at the very least take her back to the condo. He inquired if she was ready to leave.

"Sure. Let me dry my feet off and tell everyone goodbye." They went inside.

He took her back to the condo. Right before dinner she realized that her time of month had begun. It was the first time she had ever had to tell a man that sex was out of the question and the reason. She felt awkward. He understood and shrugged. Having eaten they lounged on the couch together. The symptoms of her period came on rapidly, making her sleepy, and she started to doze off, leaning against him. Gently he helped her to her feet, up the stairs, and into bed. At eight-thirty the two of them lay spooned together, breathing quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Her time of the month attacked her like the flu virus. It gave her nausea, dizzy spells, and cramps that left her bent in two. Not to mention the fatigue and aversion to any polite conversation. Ultimately it left her bed ridden though thankfully for only two days. She explained to Jareth that morning that she had to go to the store for some hygiene products, what was left in her purse was not enough. Her complexion was so pale though that he refused to let her leave. Having explained to him her dilemma he looked at her awkwardly for a moment and disappeared down stairs for roughly fifteen minutes. Upon returning he informed her that he had gone through her purse, found Penelope's phone number, and given her call. She was to arrive with what she needed.

"He's got you in bed even when you can't perform," Penelope commented upon finding her up stairs. Sarah managed a weak laugh. Penelope grinned mischievously. "I also come bearing other vital supplies." She reached into the grocery bag. "Chocolate and smutty gossip mags to pass the time."

"You're a saint Penelope."

"Your dad called me earlier today looking for you. Wanted to know how much to make the check out for this month."

"Same as the month before. I'll… call him later."

"All right well, I'm off to the computer commons to do work on my mythology paper." Having gone down stairs, she exchanged a few pleasantries with Jareth, and was gone.

That evening he brought a light supper up to her. Women are the same, he mused to himself, no matter what their breed. He distinctly recalled a cousin of his who became just as ill during her time of the month. Instead of sweating it out in bed though she would stand half naked on her balcony zapping young men with electrical jolts who came within a quarter mile of her home. He thanked his lucky stars that Sarah was not prone to such antics.

The following morning she spent a good hour in a steaming hot shower. Sitting with a cup of coffee down stairs Jareth took the opportunity to call Meep to him. Today his informant appeared with a plastic bracelet draped around her neck. She also smelt of vanilla again. "You know, Miss Williams is going to begin to wonder where all of her little items are getting off to," he chided sipping his drink.

Meep looked sheepish. "I return everything back to the room sire. I haven't kept anything." She had some very interesting news today. The diary she had found with the mortal's under wear had held an array of writings and sketches. "They all look like various citizens of the Labyrinth."

"Really now?" He remembered something she had said about the desire to write a novel. Was she planning on writing one about her time in the Underground? He wasn't entirely sure he could allow that. "What else?"

"She has plans this Thursday night marked in her day planner- 'Surprise party Penelope at Marco's.' I did my research sire Marco's is a dance club. One of your subjects frequents the trash bin behind it." The water turned off up stairs. With a brief thanks he sent Meep away.

She fell asleep while reading one of the gossip mags. She recalled the dim light of evening outside, heard Jareth singing down stairs as the darkness came to her. At first she welcomed it. While she slept she couldn't feel her cramps or feel her head throb. Sleep was an escape. Jareth's voice followed her mental wandering as the surrounding blackness took on the shape of a dream. She was at a ball, a masquerade. Dancers moved past her in rich, elaborate costumes and masks. Just as each group would stand aside or disperse she would see a glimpse of blue- an arm or the tail end of a coat. She pursued the wearer of the blue with a need that frightened her.

One of the dancing women approached her and whispered in her ear, "He is coming!" Her tone was edgy and urgent.

Sarah pushed past more dancers. Next a man in a mask with an exaggerated nose came near. "Don't let the blackness in!" His voice held fear.

Several hands pointed towards a door on the top of the stair case. The wood seemed to swell forward under tremendous pressure.

Her heart beat wildly. She had to find the one in blue. If the blackness came in then all would be lost. Don't let the coming darkness in. Find the one in blue.

Sarah bolted up right screaming.

Jareth had been down stairs reading. The book was a collection of poems and sonnets. The air had turned oddly cold and the next breath he took brought on a coughing fit. He had just calmed his throat with a drink of water, cursing the mundane air, when he heard her scream. As he ran the length of the room and took the stairs he called her name his voice full of concern. She had been sleeping peacefully for several hours. When he reached the bedroom he found her shaking and crying hysterically, exclaiming his name over and over again. "Sarah!" Kneeling on the bed he drew her to him. "Sarah, sshh, I'm here." She trembled against him. "What's wrong my love?"

She saw him, felt him, smelt him. The darkness was so near by though. His hands smoothed her hair. "It was awful." She began to tell him the dream. As she spoke the tremors began to fade. "I was so afraid."

"It was only a dream."

She wiped her eyes. "Ghads, but it was intense!"

He kissed the top of her head. "There, there now. It's alright."

Still she clung to him as if she dreaded he would disappear the moment she let him go. He lay down with her on the bed her body turned to his with her head on his chest. As she once more drifted off to sleep he let his face show his worry. Dreams were never simple things. It was the end of the fifth day. The blackness would come if he wasn't successful. Suppressing his own shudder he buried his face in her hair and tried to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

In the early morning hours Sarah awoke and went into the bathroom. Her period had finally passed. Most women would sell their souls for only two days of inconvenience out of the month. With all of the pain and flu like symptoms she had though she gladly would have traded her two days for a week of mild discomfort. As she washed her hands she allowed herself to think about her dream. 'Don't let the blackness in,' the man had said. What blackness and into where? Absently she touched the milagro around her neck. Whatever the blackness was it made her heart ache.

She went back into the bedroom.

When she had suddenly emerged from her dream Jareth had been the first name on her lips. All of her had come alive with a dreadful fear that something was wrong with him. Now she saw him stretched out on his back asleep on the bed. Even outside the dream she felt such a surge of need, desire; so much so it nearly took her breath away. All of those nights she had fought her searching, all of those day dreams she had set aside- seemed in this moment to have been in vain. Five years ago he had glided from fantasy to her reality, setting in motion feelings and actions that continually brought them together. All right she had been too young at the time to grasp what he had offered her, but even now at age twenty it still seemed daunting. Lying there he seemed nearly human. A human Jareth perhaps was far probable a man to fall in love with.

She slid between the sheets again. Laying on her side she intently studied him. Boyishly his blonde hair fell over his eyes. Upon a closer inspection she noticed fine wrinkles at the corners of his eyes where he had squinted. Similarly fine lines traced his mouth. They were very distinctive marks on his skin yet she could not recall having seen them before. Not that the lines tainted his looks, rather they added a slight distinguished flare. She decided that she like them.

Slowly he drew his eye lids open.

It didn't seem appropriate to look away despite being caught unabashedly scrutinizing his face. She locked eyes with him. With a sense of comfort ability she allowed for him to scrutinize her in return. No matter that there was probably a bit of sleep still in the corner of her eye, or that her lips were chapped- let him look. A faint smile turned the corners of his mouth. "How fairs the lady of the house?" he asked.

She hummed on approving note. "Is that what I am, 'the lady of the house'?"

"It is what I want you to be."

"I thought you wanted a queen."

"Oh I still do- baby steps though. One cannot rush these things." She broke eye contact, lowering her eyes briefly. "Do you not want to be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Most women would love to be treated like a queen."

"I have no desire to be pampered," she kept her tone even. "It's just that…well there times that… the Labyrinth rather frightened me."

"Really now?" He regarded her with hooded eyes. "Do I frighten you?"

Not so much you as what you offer, she thought.

"No," was her confident reply.

"A fae with inhuman powers; a king with the authority to commend," he paused moving closer to her. "A hoard of mischievous goblins at my disposal- no fear at all?"

Muscles deep within her abdomen quailed. "No," she said again excited at her boldness.

Having bent his arm at the elbow he rested his head on his hand. "I could hold you captive in an oubliette, or reorder time so that we never met," he teased her with empty threats. He bent near her exposed ear, "I could take you as a slave."

"You would never," she challenged.

He continued to taunt her. "Take you by force to the Underground, lock you away in a tower kept only for my own designs." Heated wafted from her arousing him.

"Show me," she asked quietly. "Show me the Underground that you know."

"Close your eyes." He seemed to exhale very purposefully in to her ear.

It felt as if the air was peeling away from her skin exposing a new hidden layer. Electricity ran the length of her body, rapidly raising and then settling the hairs on her arms. Very faintly she could hear a buzzing or humming. The softness of the bed altered. It now felt like a million soft tipped fingers were supporting her. He was still next to her. The smell of spices mixed with the fragrance of grass and cherry blossoms. Sweeping her fingers out, she felt soft petals caressing her skin. He told her to keep her eyes closed. Softly he told that the sky above was a clear azure blue. The drooping cherry trees had scattered their petals- together they now lay in a sea of rich green and deep pink.

Kissing her eye lids he whispered, "Do you see where I would take you? Do you feel how special it is?" Briefly he even raised his own eyes admiring his home.

"I do. May I open my eyes?"

He looked at her- her hair mixed with the grass and flower petals. "Yes."

The first thing she saw was a red spot contrasted with a blue. A cherry blossom floated down landing amidst Jareth's blonde hair. Then she saw his eyes. The slight wrinkles were gone, smoothed over and erased. He looked youthful. Her womanly side rolled with a sense of glee. He looks gorgeous, she thought reaching out her hand to touch his cheek.

"Nothing to be frightened of here," he told her. Again he purposefully breathed over her ear followed by a slight flick of his tongue. He rolled her to her back.

Several petals were crushed in her hands as she reacted to his touch. "Would you," she began as one of his hands moved over her upper thigh and hip. "take me here like this, out side?" Her hormones hoped for appositive response.

The roaming hand moved to her hair. His face came very near to hers. "Yes. Before the entire kingdom I would claim you as mine." Having kissed her lips he moved to her neck.

Her body- now clean and fertile- reeled forcing her heart to beat faster, to push blood through her veins. "Yours?" she asked breathlessly. Her stubbornness flared. "I don't belong to you."

His lips came to her ear. "Really then who has been keeping my bed warm these last few nights?" She had no response. "What I do to you," he then continued running his hand down between her breasts, over her stomach, to then slide and sort of cup her sex. Her breath caught as his fingers flexed. Warmth and moisture flowed from her. "You do," the hand was gone. He seized her arm and pulled it towards him guiding her hand to his groin. "to me," he finished, pressing her palm against his arousal.

This sort of intimate touching was new to her. Never had she been with someone who would trust her so much, nor had she ever felt confident enough to interact with a man on such a level. Hesitant at first her fingers felt him: blood pounded through the hardness. He released his hold praying that she would not retreat her hand from him. It was both vulnerable and invigorating all at once to be held by a woman. Inhaling he could smell her hormones- they were more enticing than the cherry blossoms. Once more his hand was on her moving over her in light caresses. In an almost reactionary way her fingers tightened around him. He caressed. She squeezed.

The land was a witness to their bonding. The Goblin Realm that lay within the Labyrinth which was a part of the Underground recognized and accepted the mortal woman just as the king did. She was on the edge both emotionally and physically. She would accept him and his home before long. Claiming her on fae land made any refusal near impossible.

He made their clothes vanish. Naked with the cherry blossoms falling around them he took her, moving with in her. Reveling in his heat she moaned. He stilled his pursuit. "Look at me," he told her. Her muscles twitched around him. "Tell me that you want me." He had asked her this before. Yet she struggled to respond this time; it was admitting that he had a hold on her, that she very well belonged to him. "Tell me," he insisted entering her a little deeper.

Something told her that more than his ears would hear her response. "I want you."

He kissed her. "Tell me that you need me." He moved again causing her hips to tilt.

"Stop taunting me!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Say it."

"I…want you. Dang it I want you!" Her toes curled as he rolled his hips. Savagely he took her mouth and began to thrust in and out of her. The Labyrinth stood still and listened.

The bedroom returned. All that remained as a reminder was a few petals amidst the sheets.


	10. Chapter 10

A lone male figure walked the dale following the path of a shallow stream. His presence seemed to call nature to him: birds flew near; rabbits crouched in the grass undisturbed as he passed. Sun light clung to him, radiating a soft glow.

He felt the air shiver.

The vibrations made him halt his steps. Curiously his eyes seemed to examine the atmosphere, the air that surrounded him. The shiver passed through again. He inhaled. He smelt the fresh grass, the pure water, the rich earth. There it was. He noted the distinct scent from one of his kindred. Gathering his robs about him he disappeared from the dale.

He moved through space following the scent. When he became visible again he found himself in a drooping cherry tree orchard. It was a part of the Goblin Realm. The soft petals of deep pink rained around him. The vibrations seemed to come from an epicenter among the trees. He searched the orchard. Not a soul was about. Coming to a soft cool patch of earth the scents grew strong: cherry, fae, and… human. What happened here? He thought to himself scanning the spot. What foolishness is this? Once more he disappeared this time to seek out the Goblin King's castle.

Meep, shoulder deep in a makeup bag, felt a presence arrive at the castle. Without being summoned she went to find her king.

Sarah had him in a place called a mall, more specifically a department store. She was picking up Penelope's birthday present for the party that night. While she paid for the new outfit he found himself completely distracted by the nonchalant way in which women's under garments were on display. A whole section of the store, unshielded, uncensored was set up. Part of him wondered at the complete lack of discretion while another mentally noted all of the garments that Sarah would be a vision in. Having spotted an emerald green nightie he wandered away from the cashier's counter. The nightie felt like silk.

He was admiring it when he felt the air shiver. Someone had arrived at his castle, his home.

Sarah having paid for the outfit for her friend found him standing some what rigid with an emerald green nightie pinched between his fingers. She smirked. "Must be quite the day dream," she teased approaching him. "It is lovely."

"Yes." He sounded very far away. His tone carried something like apprehension.

She touched his arm. "Jareth, what is it? Has there been a summoning?"

He blinked. "No. No nothing like that." Smiling his eyes focused on her. "It's probably nothing, don't worry."

"Alright."

"Come on- we have a party to get ready for." They left the mall.

Marco's was the most accommodating dance club/restaurant. On one side it provided tables and a complete kitchen for food and drink. The other offered a live DJ to move you across a spacious dance floor. A bar separated the two rooms.

Mrs. Valdez had a table reserved to hold gifts and personal belongings. She now sat at the table pensively waiting for the few close friends to arrive before her daughter. Aside from Sarah and her shadow Senor King there was two other girls Marley Skywalker and Jane Anderson who both had known the Valdez family for years and had taken their first communions with Penelope; then there was Adon Lotus a young man in his mid-twenties who interned at a law firm and whose father had been a close personal friend of the late Senor Valdez. Waiting Senora Valdez played with the two milagros she intended to give to Sarah tonight.

She watched them walk into the club. Sarah moved with a light step unaware of the dynamic force moving beside her. The man looked as if at a moments notice he could lapse into genuine laughter or self-ignite into a burning blaze with ease. She shifted uneasily in her seat feeling her skin itch. Seeking comfort she held onto the silver cross around her neck. "Mi querida!" She stood and hugged her. "Senor King." Politely she offered her hand. The man inclined his upper body towards her, briefly squeezing her fingers. He smiled at her, warm and genuine. She felt her heart beat faster. With a sense of relief she was glad to find Marley and Jane arriving.

Jareth put an arm about Sarah's waist, his hand resting on her hip. He heard the loud music in the next room over; the chatter of friends greeting each other. He could see other couples in the room or singles on the prowl. But he could also see and hear Senora Valdez's body. She was a beauty- exotic and lush. When she looked at him he got the strange sensation that she was gazing right through him. When she touched him he saw her reactions to his inherit powers. No amount of glamour or pixie dust could fool this woman. He wondered about her. Sarah nudged him gently. She turned her face towards his ear whispering something about looking distracted. "Sorry," he murmured back apologetically.

He wondered how well Senora Valdez would react if he asked her to dance later in the evening.

Penelope was flabbergasted to say the least. Joseph had picked her up, convinced her that they were flying solo, only to have quite the shock to see her closest friends greeting her. In a rush Sarah, Marley, Jane, and Mrs. V were on her dragging her to the dance floor. The DJ was spinning U2's "Desire." The two men watched from the edge of the floor fascinated with the moving bodies. "We've got a birthday party here tonight," announced the DJ over the music. "Give it up for Penelope and her entourage! She's twenty-one today folks! Fully legal! Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony!" Billy Idol's voice began to fill the room with his tune "Mony Mony." Penelope raised her hands, meeting with Sarah's, and the two shouted with approval.

Jareth leaned back on a bar stool. He saw Sarah's aura glowing bright- alive with energy and femininity. She looked amazing. She had chosen tight, dark jeans that hugged her legs and hips. Her shirt shifted as she swayed giving peeps of her stomach. He watched as Senora Valdez joined her daughter and her, all three women moving with out a care to the beat. The older woman's aura took on a similar color to Sarah's. He watched fascinated. "Simply gorgeous isn't she?" Joseph asked.

He had nearly forgotten about the man. "Yes." Though he hardly knew which woman he was referring to.

"There'll be no getting her off the dance floor now that she's out there. I best go mingle if I want a chance." He watched as Joseph approached Penelope, awkwardly moving about. He snickered. The young woman didn't seem to mind though and moved away from her mother and friend to dance with him.

Across the room a man leaned against the wall. He was tall, well dressed, with a subtle smirk on his lips. Many a woman would have gladly danced with him. His stance though clearly indicated he was not interested in being approached. From where he stood he could see the group of women who danced together joyously celebrating their friend. He saw the young man gain the attention of one of them; his aura glowing with sexuality and earnestness. He could also very well see the young man who had remained at the bar. Across the room he gained the young man's attention and nodded towards him.

Jareth nodded in recognition.


	11. Chapter 11

Jareth joined the group on the floor for the last half of a song. He had heard the song once on a radio. Sarah moved next to him, twirling her hands in the air. He smiled at her.

Then they were back at the bar, the women were breathless, sweaty, and glorious. Adon looked quite pleased with him self and ventured to put an arm around Penelope's shoulders. Senora Valdez ordered a round of drinks for everyone to toast her daughter. Despite Sarah being a few months short of the legal drinking age, an exception was made for the night with a few winks and knowing nods. "Salud!" she exclaimed raising the drink. Everyone emptied their glasses.

Discreetly she handed the milagros to Sarah. With a faint smile she touched the young woman's cheek with fondness. Sarah slipped the charms on to the necklace.

Keeping one eye on the new comer Jareth approached Senora Valdez and asked her to dance. Her eyes regarded him quite intensely for a brief moment before she accepted. He heard her heart beat. He felt her breath. Purposefully he put a hand to her hip feeling her body's reaction to his touch. How he wondered about this woman. Why was she so sensitive to his presence? What made her regard, no, scrutinize him every time he was around? She put her hand on his arm. He knew the other was watching.

Senora Valdez found her self faced with a mixture of contradicting emotions. Jareth King made her hair rise up at the nape of her neck. When he touched her every sense became heightened. She knew better than to pass off such things as sexual attraction. She had known what it was like to burn for a man, desire his touch. As his hands guided her across the floor she could not deny that he was appealing. He led her in steps that mixed a modern jig with a tango appeal. A good dance partner was something she had not experienced since her husband.

Trust him though she did not. Using the tango's moves of pursuit and denial she emphasized her feelings. He played off her actions well. Unrelenting he took her by the waist and brought her abdomen to his, only to then shove her away in a spin. The brief full body contact caused his stomach to tighten. Senora Kayla Valdez could very well see into his soul if she so chose to.

Sarah sat at the bar alone. At first she felt quite comfortable with the idea of Jareth dancing with Mrs. V. After all it was the polite thing to do and further more it was Mrs. V- a loyal friend and a mother figure.

She watched them begin to dance- a mother figure who knew how to move.

She examined the bottom of her empty shot glass. Knowing full well the bar tender would not card her she signaled for a refill. Her eyes went back to the couple on the floor. His hands kept returning to her hips. She seemed to lift her chest purposefully higher. Without hesitation she downed the shot and chased it with a lime. Was he just being polite? Her stomach felt pleasantly warm.

Adon arrived at her side when she had decided to order a third shot. A warm smile cut her lips as she offered him the opportunity to share a drink with her. She looked past him towards the dance floor. That most definitely was not polite dancing. Silly fae- always the same, they never change, she thought. They see a gorgeous woman and…pop!…there they go!

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Eh?" she asked focusing on Adon's face. She wondered if people were dancing a lot faster as they seemed to swirl in her peripheral.

"What are you doing? How many of these have you had?"

The bar tender set out two full shot glasses.

She raised one to her lips. "This makes numero three." Back her head went.

Adon regarded her with concern. He knew she wasn't the drinking sort. Three shots were a bit even for him. He took the empty glass away from her. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?" The room tilted. "You want to know what's bothering me? I'll tell you Adon. But first- another!"

Against his better judgment he let her. It was going to be her last though.

"Did you know Adon that I once defeated a labyrinth? Yep. I did."

"Really?"

"And that the king… the king of this labyrinth was so enamored with me that he pursued me here to the world of the mortals."

He took away the fourth empty shot glass. She was beginning to babble. "Alright-y then, that is definitely enough vodka for you my dear."

"Please!" she retorted with a wave of her hand. "I'm a little tipsy, but hardly drunk. You don't believe me do you? He's here you know… that king. Instead of flirting with me though, he's putting the moves on Mrs. V. You can take a fae out of the Underground, but you can't take the Underground out of the fae!"

Adon scratched his head. He wondered if perhaps someone had spiked one of the girl's drinks with the way she was talking. Calling Jareth King a fae. And nonsense about the Underground, whatever that was. Sure the couple on the floor was dancing well, but hardly anything to be jealous of.

Penelope arrived at the right moment to see Sarah stumble out of her chair. "Sarah! Ghads woman, how many shots have you thrown back?"

"Just a couple."

"Four," corrected Adon waving the last empty glass.

"Steady girl," she held her friend up on the stool. "Adon perhaps you should go find Jareth. I think Sarah's going to have to call it an early night."

"I'm fine," said the girl. She placed a hand on the edge of the counter. "I won't have another drink. I promise. This is your birthday Penelope, I'll behave myself. Go dance you two. Go on." Hesitant at first the two left the young woman's side.

The lone man had worked his way around the dance floor and now stood at the far side of the bar. He had quite clearly heard the conversation that had transpired. What was the Goblin King up to? What she had said was most assuredly not drunk babbling. Her aura had glowed strong and clear while she had spoken. He looked away from the dark haired girl to the couple still on the floor. Another song had begun, and still they danced. His kindred was working the woman over; trying to determine something. Casually the man moved around the counter to lean near the young woman. "Feeling a bit cheated," he said knowingly.

She eyed him as if she thought he was trying a lame pickup line.

"Forgive me," he continued. "I over heard your conversation with the young man."

Her eyes went to the couple.

He leaned a bit closer, avoiding contact. Yes she smelled right. This was the one. "What would you do to feel vindicated?"

"Vindicated?" she repeated. Color rose to her cheeks. She turned to look at the man standing next to her. He had wonderful deep brown eyes. "Nothing is ever as it appears," she simply said. "I should learn to be more careful with the men I choose."

He thoughtfully brought a hand to his chin. "Yes, one should always be careful. We men are fickle creatures my dear, and no matter what our breed we need to be reminded of what we have." With a pleasant nod and a soft smile the man walked away to mingle in the crowd. Quickly she lost sight of him.

The moment he was gone Sarah felt the room tilt. She was right tipsy and knew it. Mrs. V and Jareth were coming off the dance floor. Mrs. V reached her as she again nearly tumbled off the stool. "Easy mi querida. Senor King, I think it is time Sarah went home."

"I would agree." He looked her over amused at her state. She conceded. He tried to put an arm around her to help hold her steady, but she wouldn't have it. With determination she began to walk towards the door. Jareth caught a scent as she passed by. He had been near her this night. He followed her out to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot. She sat there glaring out the passenger side's window.

Her mind was trying to get a grip on what the man had told her. All right then, she would remind him. I am not at all too sure how, she thought. She set her teeth resolutely. But regardless I'll figure it out.

Having arrived at the condo, he pulled the car into the little covered parking spot, and they went inside. He had this funny notion that perhaps he should be feeling guilty about something, but couldn't very well figure out what. Having locked the door he turned to find her intently staring at him. Without warning her arms were around his neck and she forcefully kissing him on the lips. Startled he pulled back. "What the-! What has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"You!" she hissed. She backed him against a wall.

He drew his head back as she tried to kiss him again. "You're drunk."

"No. Agitated." Her hands came to his waist and she squeezed, circling her thumbs. He decidedly wasn't sure whether to be turned on or a little frightened. "You are not allowed to ever dance like that with another woman again," she stated darkly.

He tensed as he felt one of her hands pass over his backside. "Ah," he began keeping his face school. "A little jealous are we now?"

The warmth from the shots grew in her stomach, giving her a sense of confidence. Suggestively she moved against him. "Possessive is a better word."

"Senora Valdez would never have me." He paused. "Now you… You on the other hand, would you have me?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, pretending to be examining his chest. "I thought I already had, a couple of times at that."

He backed her away. "You want to know why I danced with Senora Valdez? Because she sees me." Having taken a few steps away the glamour of the modern day attire melted away. He now stood in Underground clothes- fitted breeches, poet shirt, and vest. She blinked- he looked like how she remembered him. He examined his gloved fingers. "Rather she sees both of me. Kayla Valdez knows I am not human, and she accepts both Jareth King and Goblin King as truth. Without understanding it, she accepts it. Tell me Sarah, which one in your mind have you had?"

She stood dumb founded. At the bar there hadn't been two, just one. But which one? Jareth King, wealthy young man with taste? Or Jareth the Goblin King, a fae with mystery and charm? Confused she looked away from him.

"I'm going up stairs." He left her standing there.

A glass of water sounded good. Perhaps it would help clear her mind. She made her way to the kitchen. She leaned on the counter sipping her water.

Up stairs Jareth sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his gloved hands together. Then he fingered the fringe around his wrists. These were his clothes. With a sigh he acknowledged the presence he knew was lurking near by," I know you're there Oberon."

From the corner of the room a voice spoke, "I wasn't trying to conceal myself." A man stepped forth. Deep brown eyes scanned the room. "And where is the dark haired young woman?"

"Down stairs." The man moved to the edge of the loft and looked down.

Sarah sat her glass aside and sighed. At the club it had just been Jareth. She remembered full well what she had told Adon- he was a fae king, who was enamored with her. It hadn't been so much that he had been dancing Mrs. V; no, she trusted Mrs. V. It was the fact that he was dancing so well with another woman.

Oberon turned and looked at the Goblin King. The man looked tired sitting there on the edge of the bed. Leaning against the ledge, he brought a hand to his chin. "Care to fill me in on what you have been up to?" he asked gently.

"Not really," was the curt reply.

"I've been to the cherry orchard Jareth. You tried to bond with a mortal on fae soil, very nearly succeeded too, and then returned her to the mortal plane. Who is she and why are you so overtly pursuing her?"

He leaned forward on his hands. "I haven't broken any rules."

"Didn't say you had." A tentative silence fell between them.

In her mind she hadn't made a distinction. He had just been Jareth.

"Oberon, I've taken on a daunting task."

The older fae nodded. "Thirteen days," he murmured. No wonder he looks so tired. He's stretching his limits. "Do you love her?"

The two mismatched eyes met the deep brown ones. "Madly. I've done so much for her. Turned the world upside down twice now for her, yet she doesn't accept me."

"You are asking her to take on a huge responsibility; what you offer is rather intimidating. Yet she hasn't run away. She is still here, down stairs. That says a great deal about her character." He turned his head listening. The young woman was coming out of the kitchen. "Well the business you have started must be finished, whatever the outcome. The seventh day is passing and you are bound to six more." He moved near and a put a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Remember that she has done a good deal for you as well. Do not take her apprehensions for granted." With a nod and a faint smile Oberon was gone. Jareth stayed seated on the bed.

When she saw him sitting there her mind threw her back five years. There had been another time when the two of them had found themselves together in a bedroom, faced with immense decisions. Just as before his presence sent electrical currents running through her. Her woman's body gathered together the sensation, cultivated it, and enjoyed it. She stood before him. "When I look at you," she began to say. "I don't see two of you. I see Jareth the Goblin King parading about as a mortal. But," He looked up at her. "He is still the Goblin King; he is still a fae."

She paused. He understood that she was trying to confess something.

"With such knowledge, I find it hard to trust you." Her words hung in the air.

"I understand," he said. "that you and I come from two entirely different worlds. I understand that we do things a bit differently, but what have I ever done to make you mistrust me?"

"You have a habit of not playing fair."

"What I do, I do to ensure I get what I want."

"So the end justifies the means?" she asked a bit tersely. "So long as you're happy it is ok to manipulate, conceal things…"

"So long as what I desire is safe and in my possession, then yes, whatever means possible is fine."

She recalled her time in the Labyrinth, all of the dangerous situations she had at times encountered. "But people could be hurt, feelings or egos could be wounded."

"When you 'won', what did I do? I honored my word and returned you and your bother safely home. Neither of you were worse for wear."

"That's not entirely true. I have dreams-,"

"And that's some how my fault? I don't force you to dream. Did you ever stop and think about what happened to me, to my kingdom when you left?" She stood there in the dim light of the room without an answer. Feeling quite tired all of the sudden she leaned back against the ledge. "Didn't think so. You say you see me, a fae, but do you really? You seem so hell bent on catching me in a lie, that you don't realize I suffered consequences as well. I dream just as often as you do."

With a ragged sigh he stood up. The weight of the mundane air felt so much heavier tonight. He took off the gloves and tossed them on the bed. He stood before her, wondering what she was thinking now. Gently he reached out to tuck hair behind her ear.

"Give me a fair chance Sarah."

She nodded feeling a bit meek. That adorable quirky smile turned her lips. "So long as you never dance with another woman like that again."

"Never." He ventured to draw her near. "I came here for you and only you."

"You're going to fight dirty to get me then?"

"Absolutely. Now," his tone changed to playful. "how about we analyze one of our, oh, so many dreams?"


	12. Chapter 12

Friday morning brought about a lapse in the weather. It took the warmth of springtime, dismissed it, and allowed winter one more final attempt. A chilled wind swept over the city. Clouds lay gray and low across the horizon, thick enough to block out the sun, yet too thin to rain. Oberon smelt the moisture he knew would not fall as he walked, approaching the three story Victorian house. For appearance's sake he not only wore a well-tailored mundane suit, but also carried a dark leather suit case. He smelt the air again. With a smile he noted the scent of the woman: Jareth's dance partner, the exotic dark haired woman.

He had stayed at the dance club following Jareth and the young woman's departure. The Greek had danced with none other except her daughter. Instead she had stayed near the bar, one moment her aura glowing clear, then red, and clear again. It had been a light show for those with sensitive eyes. He had watched fascinated.

It was apparent to Oberon that he needed to keep an eye on his kindred. Why not investigate this sensitive, lush woman as well? After all he was going to need a place to stay.

Kayla Valdez was in the kitchen at the back of the house standing over the sink. In one hand she held a freshly peeled potato. In the other she gripped a kitchen knife preparing to dice the root to boil it. All of the sudden she felt every hair on the back of neck rise up. She stiffened. He lips involuntarily formed the word "Diablo" and she turned to leave the kitchen with the knife held defensively.

Ever since she had danced with Jareth King she had felt out of sorts, not her self. The club had become too crowded, the noise level too high. One moment she was listening to a million voices at once; the next feeling a surge of energy so intense it made her blush. That night she had dreamed about the blackness again. This time though Senor King was with her and her precious girls. He had stood before the door, the blackness pounding, cracking the wood. Sarah had taken steps near him, towards the door. With tears streaming down her face Kayla had cried out, "No mi querida! No!" When she awoke she attributed the dream to guilt, guilt for having danced so with her querida's boy friend.

Now half way down the main hallway she realized how tense her body was. She heard the doorbell, which brought to her attention the knife, gripped in her hand. She pointed the blade down, wanting something protective near her. At the door the gentleman who greeted her had the most wonderful deep brown eyes. "Senora Valdez? Pardon me madam," he began inclining his head politely. "might I inquire if you have any vacancies?"

She looked him over- he wore a well-tailored suite, stylish haircut, attractive. "Yes, I do. I normally only rent out to the students at the university though. May I ask who you are and what your profession is?"

He spoke with grace. "Of course. My name is K. F. Oberon. I am here in the city for pleasure visiting an old acquaintance of mine. Perhaps you know of him, a Jareth King?"

He saw her slight flinch, just around her eyes. "Yes I do," she replied despite her self. "He is a man of good reputation. Please come in Senor Oberon." She made room for him to enter. "How long are looking to board?"

"Roughly a week." He surveyed the room. He noted the portrait of the Virgin Mary on the wall as well as a Cretan Labyrinth hanging over the thresh hold of another room. "Just enough time for a nice holiday."

Kayla brought a hand to the back of her neck smoothing down the hair that was still raised. "I have a good sized room on the second story. If you will follow me." They began to ascend. Awkwardly she continued talking, "For a week it will cost two hundred dollars which includes any laundry you may need done." She reached the room and allowed him to pass in.

Oberon saw the simple twin bed, smelt the fresh linens, and saw the window that looked out over the back yard. "Meals?" he inquired.

"Those are an extra fifty dollars- breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Might I ask why you didn't just stay at a hotel Senor Oberon?"

He smiled at her. "I am a fastidious old man madam, and hotels are not so keen on finer details any more. Plus the charm of a Victorian home with a lovely lady about," there he paused his smile broadening. Kayla felt herself blushing. "I'll pay the extra money for the meals," he then added.

Sarah felt very sleepy. With a stretch of her arms she yawned. Around her the streets rolled by. Jareth was driving her back to the dorms. There were a few things she needed to see to like calling her father back, seeing to the final editing on a school project, collect her mail, and all other such common tasks. Reluctantly he dropped her off at the curb. She looked at him feeling the car purring under her. Last night had been a good talk; it had opened up many issues, spread them out to be honestly scrutinized. In the light of day she could look at him with less suspicion. Absently she rubbed the material of his black shirt between her fingers. "I like these clothes on you," she said.

He looked at her and grinned. "I'll remember that." Leaning closer he added, "Maybe I will keep them handy for your own personal enjoyment."

Keep them around- yes, because in the Underground a button down dress shirt and jeans wouldn't go over very well. She looked away, briefly, not knowing how to wrap her mind around the thought. She smiled. "Call me later?"

"How about I am here to pick you up, say six thirty? I heard of a wonderful sushi place we could go to."

"All right." She leaned in and gave him a warm, sweet kiss on the lips. As she exited the car he watched her with a boyishly happy smile. As he drove away it morphed into a face-stretching grin.

Passing into the main hallway Sarah walked with a light step. Despite the chill in the air and the over cast skies she felt such a sense of happiness. Ms. Dharma the dorm mom watched her as she made her way to the stairs. "Someone looks like cupid has been after them!" she commented. Sarah waved and grinned. Call it what you will she thought to herself, whatever it is, it feels wonderful! At her door several notes were stuck including one from Penelope that demanded she call her at once; major news to report.

She swung the door open and froze.

Something had just scuttled across the floor. Bigger than a cock roach, but smaller than a cat it was dark colored. She listened: no squeaks, no scratching, no hissing. It had definitely run under her bed. "Rats!" she gulped a gag. Leaving the door ajar she found her umbrella and inched towards the bed. Rats. There had never been a problem with rodents before. Rats. Ugly smelly things that gnawed on your toes in the middle of the night. She extended the handle and made a sweep under the bed. Nothing. Boldly she lifted up the bed skirt ready to beat to death anything that moved. "Ha!" she exclaimed with a tone of false bravado. Nothing. Rather nothing other than her hardly ever worn pink thong lying on the floor.

Curiously she removed the underwear. Odd. One last inspection proved fruitless. Feeling dirty at the very thought of a rodent even possibly being among her things she tossed the thong into the dirty clothes basket and went to the bathroom to shower.

Meep gripped the under belly of the box spring. Hearing Sarah Williams close the bathroom door she heaved a sigh of relief. The mortal woman had nearly spotted her.

Once out of the shower, red skinned from being scrubbed down, she got dressed and then called her father. Once a month he made a mandatory call to check in on her, ask after her studies, and how much money to send for her living expenses. He was determined to not let his daughter have any distractions- a job was not necessary. A job would only take time away from her studies. Sarah was grateful though slightly annoyed. She knew she could very well maintain at least a part time job with a full time college schedule.

Her father's reservations about distractions even tended to seep into her personal life- he never much cared for the boys she dated. Though if Sarah was being honest she her self had never much cared for the boyfriends she had in the past. As the phone rang she wondered to herself how well her father would react to knowing she was dating, courting a man several centuries older than her. She chuckled softly. Yes, but his castle is all bought and paid for, she thought amused. The received picked up.

"Hello?" It was Karen.

"Hi Karen!"

"Why hello Sarah. How are you doing sweetie?"

"Just fine."

"That is good. And how is Penelope and her mother doing?"

"They are really good too. Is dad home?"

"Yes he is sweetie. Real quick Sarah- I was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend? Toby has been wanting to come up and see you."

Too tired to think it through she replied, "No plans. I'd love to see him."

"Excellent. I'll give Senora Valdez a call and see if she has any vacant rooms. It being Spring Break and all she should. Here's your father. Bye Sarah."

"Bye." She heard the phone crackle as it was passed from one hand to the next. "Hello dad!"

"Hello Sarah. How is my girl doing?" His voice sounded so warm and genuine.

"Just fine. Penelope said you called her looking for me the other day?"

"Yes." The tone took on a protective edge as he continued; "I couldn't get a hold of you to talk to you about your living expenses. Sarah what have you been doing this past week?"

Parents have some sort of radar…. "I've just been busy dad. Enjoying my Spring Break."

"Hhhmm. Penelope mentioned a name I didn't recognize. She said you were with a Jareth King." He paused. She wasn't going to get defensive, not with her father. "Is this someone that you are seeing?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes. It is. He is a nice gentleman who moved into the area recently. We have been seeing a good deal of each other." Her father made another one of those humming noises. "Dad, I am over eighteen. You're going to have to trust me a little."

"It's not you I worry about trusting. You say he is a gentleman? So he's met Senora Valdez- I trust her to make a good judgment call. Maybe I will come up with Karen and Toby this weekend, meet this young man."

The dots connected in her head- Toby and Jareth in the same area? Well this could get interesting.

"If you want to," she managed to say. She changed the subject, "Now about the monthly check- same as last month."

"Very well. Sarah," he paused. "perhaps what I said about trusting you wasn't exactly truthful. You are being careful aren't you?"

"Yes dad I am."

"I know that you're all grown up and I just…" His tone was changing from protective to awkward.

She smiled faintly. "Dad I am not doing anything foolish."

"Good. Well I will mail the check out then and deposit the monies for you in our joint account. Love you Sarah."

"Love you too dad. Give Toby a hug for me. All right then. Bye."

Well at least nothing foolish by any fae standards.


	13. Chapter 13

For about an hour she went over the papers on one of her school projects. Most of it had been completed prior to Spring Break. Now it mainly just needed some fine-tuning. Not much to worry over. At the end of the hour her eyelids were drooping. She glanced at the clock- it was only one-thirty in the afternoon. If she took a nap now she could call Penelope when she woke up, maybe do one load of laundry, and still have plenty of time to get ready for dinner.

Yes, get ready for dinner, or more appropriately get ready to see Jareth. Her thoughts wandered. She recalled the sight and smell of the drooping cherry trees. Then her mind dug up another place- the hedge maze where her and Hoggle had found the Wise Man with his opinionated hat. It had been so lush and green there. There was also the forest that Sir Didymus had led her and her little army through. These had been parts of the Labyrinth that were truly beautiful.

Lingering over the memories she stood and retrieved the journal from the top drawer of her dresser. Sketches of that other world came alive as she flipped through the pages. Five years. Within the first two she had begun to call on her friends less and less. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, Ambrosius- how long had it been since she had sought them out? She had forced them out just as she had Jareth. They remained though. Had they dreamed about her? Holding the book she laid on the bed, pressed it against her heart, and fell off to sleep.

At first she merely wandered in the darkness of sleep. She knew she was walking, trying to determine the space she was in. Her hands gingerly felt out around her- no walls, no corners. There was just the surrounding blackness. Frustrated she stood still. A familiar voice called out, "Bah, too much black!" There was the sound of something striking. A match leapt alive and then a candle. Hoggle's face became illuminated. He regarded her with a weary smile. They were in an oubliette.

"Hoggle!" she exclaimed taken aback as her other companions emerged from the shadows. She had never dreamed about them before.

"My lady." Sir Didymus made a sweeping bow. His tone was grave. "What hast thou done to prevent the coming darkness?"

Sarah crossed her eyebrows. "What have I done? I don't understand."

Ludo raised one of his massive yet gentle hands. "Darkness bad!" he bemoaned.

"Sarah," began Hoggle. "you cannot let the darkness in. You let it in and all will be lost." He made fists at his sides.

Feeling confused she pressed for information. "What is the blackness?"

Hoggle beckoned her near. His eyes went wide. "It is what will touch his heart and then his soul. Once it is in it can never be put out." Sir Didymus approached holding a small candle. Having given it to Hoggle the dwarf lit it from the flame all ready burning. "Take a light with you." He pointed away. "Go and understand."

How heavy the air seemed. She took the candle between her fingers. Following the direction of his finger she turned and began to walk. After a few steps Sir Didymus' voice called after her, his voice trembling with emotion. "Should you need us," he paused. The words made him feel so guilty. "Should you need us we cannot come. You must do this alone. Remember fair maiden, that we love thee."

The little knight's words touched her and she felt tears brimming. She nodded trying to be understanding of him. She walked away from her friends.

The dream morphed and sort of spun around. The motion briefly disoriented her. Using the candle she lit up her surroundings. Gone was the oubliette with its dingy walls and cobwebs. Now she stood in the center of a long narrow hallway with wood panels and wood floors. As she took a step the boards creaked. Turning about the light only reached so far and then the shadows, the darkness, took over. She was safe so long as the candle stayed lit. On cue a strange smelling gust threatened the flame.

Against her chest the milargos felt warm.

She began to walk, hearing the creaks. Behind her the darkness followed. She quickened her pace. Creak, creak went the boards. The black form matched her again. Her breath came quicker, she was jogging now. Where did the hallway end? Surely there had to be an end, right? A door? Don't take it for granted that it would, she quite suddenly thought.

Something brushed against her back. She yelped and broke out into a run.

Her light flickered, chasing away the blackness even as it chased after her. "Jareth!" she yelled. It was the only name, the only word that made sense to say. She was blindly frightened. "Jareth! Help me!"

At the far end- what was that? A faint light? A door flew open forming a rectangle of white light. There was a figure silhouetted. "Come to me!" the figured called out. It was the voice of Jareth. "Hurry now before it gets here!" Her clothes snagged. She threw her self at him reaching his body, feeling his arms wrap tight around her pulling her in to a protective embrace. Using his foot he slammed the door on the blackness.

The same moment he pulled her from the dream he pulled himself to where she was. Gasping for breath they started awake. It felt like they were emerging from the depths of the ocean. Her body was tense against his- she was frightened. He couldn't get a decent breath though. His throat hurt, trying to suck in the mundane air. He coughed. Breathe with your whole body, he told himself. Calm and even. He began to relax just as he felt her body move in a shudder.

She raised herself to look at him. The dream had been a warning; she knew it. The same fear had wracked her the first time she had dreamed about the darkness. But what was it? Why did it want Jareth? Why did it want her? His eyes were squeezed shut he was attempting to calm his breathing. The wrinkles were back and this time they weren't as fine. Slowly his features relaxed.

He had come for her. He had pulled her from the dream. He had rescued her. That thought helped to calm her. Nothing was threatening them here. Filled with a sense of relief and gratitude she leaned over him and kissed him. Having pulled away she touched forehead to forehead with him. "Thank you, thank you for coming for me," she said.

"Of course." His tone was endearingly soft. "Are you alright?"

She hummed a positive note. Her eyes sorted of darted around, registering the dorm room. "You're not supposed to be in here you know." She had said it with a smile.

"I am sure that the authorities will be understanding, considering the circumstances." He patted her backside affectionately. "It's not like we haven't broken the rule before."

She laughed quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "True." His hand hadn't moved away.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline still swimming in her veins, lingering from the fright of her dream that made her feel quite warm and alert. He lay there so comfortable, so at ease on her bed. Her hand on his chest could feel his heart beating- thump, thump, thump- the quick, steady rhythm. The two of them realized they were staring at one another. Locking eyes, thought Sarah with a flutter in her stomach. Or perhaps, she continued to muse, it's just his nearness; the way he smells, the way he looks; his touch. Her mind still clung to a faint picture of the dream- it drove her to want to tell him things; to open her mouth and say, "Goblin King, Goblin King take me far away from here!"

She resisted.

Words are such clumsy things. Instead she brought her lips to his again. He kissed back. It was a gentle, lingering kiss; the sort of touch that says, I will if you will. Sarah felt her own heart- thump, thump, thump- growing louder in her ears. Just let me kiss you Jareth, she thought feeling his hand flex and squeeze her.

He lay still. His hand had flexed all most reactionary-like, it was also an encouragement to her. He had been pursuing, relentlessly chasing her down, seducing her, bedding her, expending all of his energies to get her to accept him. It was so sweet to feel her initiating the sensual contact. Sensual: yes that is how her lips were. Sensual. He dared not do more than kiss her in return, not until she asked or intimated a desire for more.

Her hand slid over his chest as she deepened the kiss. Goosebumps ran the length of his arms. She was braced over him now, her hair falling like a curtain around his face. If springtime had a scent, it would be Sarah. Her tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth and his hand squeezed her backside in a taunt pinch.

Sarah felt the thumping of her heart in her ears, in her stomach, and in her abdomen. He tasted so good, like a rich coco. Her breasts pressed up against him. She felt his other hand take hold of her waist and one of his legs bend up. It occurred to her, in a sort of odd, surprised way, that she was arousing him, turning him on. The thought was pleasing to her. The realization validated her in a way. What had he told her under the cherry trees?- "What I do to you, you do to me." Get ready Goblin King, she mused confidently as she slid a leg between his, I'm going to do it and do it very well. Ghads, he smells divine!

Jareth moaned part in pleasure part in frustration. She was moving at her own pace; it was torturous for him. He ran his hands up her back and down her rib cage to find the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss feeling his fingers roaming under her shirt. Her breath came short. His lips were at her chin, moving down her neck. She bent her back, bracing her arms against the bed, performing a yoga stretch to allow him to kiss further down. "Sarah," he murmured against her, lustful and needing. His teeth tugged at the charms that hung around her neck.

"Oh Jareth," she responded as one of his hands cupped her right breast and his tongue lapped at the hollow of her throat. There was no denying her state now either. She slid down to look him in the eyes. She could feel his heat. His breath was coming quicker. His eyes were focused intensely. She smiled. Leaning close she whispered in his ear, "I want you." His eyes closed hearing her sexual tones, taking pleasure in them.

One of his hands was over her sex. "I need you," he replied huskily.

They began to undress each other. He tried his darnedest to follow her speed. It was going to be by her hand that the darkness would be stilled. For him it was far more than lust; it was bonding. Each time they connected sexually it fused his energies with hers, making a refusal more and more difficult for her. This act- her choice to initiate intercourse- was very encouraging to him. Perhaps Oberon was right; perhaps he had only been nearly successful in bonding with her on fae soil, but it had planted the seed of need in her. It was of vital importance to him.

She had him against the bed, naked and exposed. She knew he was watching her, fascinated by her body and curious about what she would do next. She slid herself on top of him, tightening her inner muscles. His head tilted back and he made a noise between a hiss and a whistle. Something surrounded him, like an aura, glowing. Intrigued she began to move over him again. Lost in the pleasure he didn't notice her staring at him. The color sort of pulsed around his frame. It was curiously lovely. She picked up her pace, closing her eyes enjoying the friction.

Through hooded eyes he watched her. She glowed the same color as his aura.

Hands on her hips he helped her maintain her leverage. She continued to move against him, faster now, their breath coming shorter. Above him she let out a loud, raw moan. She was using him to climax. She had trusted his body enough to find pleasure for her self. He needed her just a few moments longer. He gripped her hips, thrusting up into her now. She cried out as he roared with the release. Colors flooded her vision. She lay over him, chest to chest, breathless and fully satisfied.

Jareth relaxed against the pillows, still reeling in her. That was bonding. That was an orgasm. He rested a hand against her back, holding her to him. It was the end of day six and he felt he had truly made progress with her, his Sarah.

Sarah tasted the spices in her mouth, so strong and wild. Her fear had driven her to express the claim he had on her. The expression hadn't been forced; it hadn't been difficult. Did she love him? She was beginning to feel that she did, goblins and all. She had been most afraid of the darkness touching them. Lying against him, bathing in the afterglow, the dream no longer seemed so threatening.


	14. Chapter 14

_I listen to my juddering bones  
The blood in my veins and the wind in my lungs  
And I am breathless without you  
Still your hands  
And still your heart  
For still your face comes shining through  
And all the morning glows anew  
Still your soul  
Still your mind  
Still, the fire of love is true  
And I am breathless without you_

-"Breathless"

Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

* * *

The phone was ringing.

They had lingered on the bed for much longer than either had intended. The sight of the other, naked, vulnerable, yet comfortable was very satisfying to both of them. Time passed with light conversation and compliments.

Sarah sat up and walked naked to her desk where her phone was. She picked up the receiver. Penelope's voice rushed at her, exclaiming all of her frustrations at having not gotten a hold of her sooner. "Ghads woman I have the coolest news ever! All right you know how hard I've been working in this mythology class and how Professor Sylus has even granted me access to the lab area. Today someone donated an Ardduc!"

Penelope had always shared information with her about her courses. Plus she had read a few books her self over the years. "An Ardduc- the thing used to call upon the Woodland King?" she asked surprised.

Jareth raised his head at the mention of the sacred relic.

"Woodland King, King of the Elves, the Fairy King, King Oberon- yes, yes, yes!"

"Wow!" she exclaimed impressed. "Are you all sure it is real?"

"Oh it is absolutely authentic. This thing has all the right items baked into it: you can smell the Oak ashes on it and the Heather. One of the lab technicians is running sample tests to check for the traces of Elecampagne, Foxglove, Pansy petals, and such. But my gut instinct says that this is the real deal!"

"And you say it was donated?"

"Yep. Some old guy, who didn't even want his name mentioned for the donation. I was just bursting to tell someone. You should come by tonight and see it."

She eyed the naked man lounging on her bed. He smiled. "I think Jareth had dinner plans for us tonight, so perhaps."

"Ghads woman are you two spending enough time together?" she sarcastically teased, then adding, "You're quite taken with him aren't you?"

Jareth sensed the change in the conversation. Sarah's cheeks were blushing a tad. Having turned away from her he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Something scrapped his heel. Startled he swung his legs up onto the mattress and took a look underneath. One of his shoes had been kicked beneath. Meep crawled near with an anxious look on her face. She approached the inverted king and whispered in his ear that King Oberon was on the mortal plane. "He's been here, to the bedroom, and knows I'm here. Other goblins tell me that he has taken up residency with a Greek woman." He raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"Jareth, what are you doing?"

The king poked his subject, affectionately in the stomach, grabbed the shoe and righted himself. Sarah was looking at him quizzically.

"Just looking for my shoe," he said waving the object. He bent over again and retrieved his shirt.

"All ready?" she asked sullenly.

He glanced back at her- the sun from the window was catching and highlighting her feminine curves. He looked away hiding his smile. The mattress shifted as she crawled to him and held him from behind, pressing her nakedness against his back.

"Hhhmm," was the sound he made. He brought a hand to her arms that were encasing him. "Well, I suppose I could hold off getting dressed for a while longer." The shirt and shoe were discarded. He turned and laid her against the bed. "My sweet Sarah," he murmured kissing her forehead. "Are you really going to hold me on the mortal plane for another seven days?" he then asked lightly.

"Well," she began putting her arms around his neck. Her face was serious. "Maybe I'll just hold you here for another five. Only give you eleven days."

He chuckled at her as she smirked. "Eleven or thirteen- makes little difference. You're mine Sarah and I keep what's mine."

Yours, she thought to herself as he kissed her lips.

That evening after dinner Kayla sat on her patio in her wicker furniture alone. She breathed in the cool air. She always took time, after the food was put away and the dishes washed, for her self. It had been one eventful day. Her daughter had come home from the university gushing about a marvelous donation someone had made- an Ardduc. The Williams' family was coming up first thing in the morning, renting out two of her rooms. She knew that Saturday night would be a massive gathering for dinner. Then there was her new boarder, K. F. Oberon.

Her hand went to her necklace and she began to play with the cross charm.

She still could not fathom why her defenses had flared so when he had first arrived. Part of her was really beginning to wonder if she was becoming paranoid in her old age. Old, she thought, yes because fifty-five is absolutely ancient. She smiled. Old was most certainly not how Senor Oberon made her feel. His compliments had made her blush like a schoolgirl. Easy there woman, she chided her self.

The doors to the patio opened. Out stepped Senor Oberon. Years of being a proper hostess left certain reactions embedded in her- she began to raise from her chair to greet him. With a gentle wave of his hand he said, "You needn't get up. Please stay seated."

Gone was the full suit and tie. He now wore tan slacks and a crisp white button down shirt. He's even wearing a belt, she noted. Realizing where her eyes were traveling she quickly looked away controlling a blush.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all."

He sat next to her on the wicker seat keeping a polite distance. "Lovely evening," he commented.

"Yes it is." Silence. Kayla wondered if she should press for conversation.

Oberon inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could understand why Jareth had behaved so curiously with this woman- something about her presence made him acutely aware of himself.

"I do hope you enjoyed dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner was lovely. You are an excellent cook. The conversation was lovely as well. Your daughter is most passionate about her studies."

"She is a good daughter."

"Yes, and what a donation- an Ardduc!"

"So you know a bit about such things then?"

He smiled. Kayla took his expression as something akin to shyness. "Matters of mythology are something of a specialty of mine you could say," he finally said crossing his legs. "Tell me does Penelope get her enthusiasm from her mother's side?"

It was her turn to smile shyly. "Hhhmm, yes. I try to instill in my daughter a sense of passion for what she believes in. I think I have done well."

"And would you say that you and your daughter's beliefs are the same?"

She grew quite still and looked down at her lap.

"Forgive me," he amended himself. "It is a matter that does not concern me."

"It is alright." She looked up at him as she continued, "I was raised a catholic, yet the… older I grew the more aware I became of other things. Mi hija," she paused. She sort of sighed and laughed awkwardly. "She thinks her mama is a bit of a foolish old woman."

"Ah!" he exclaimed softly nodding his head. "I noticed the Cretan Labyrinth hanging over one of the doors in the main hallway- no doubt an item from your mother's side."

"Si. My mama was a very sensitive woman; she accepted as truth the things that she could not see. Truth simply was, is."

"A wise woman. Well Senora, I think I shall retire to my room for the night."

Without hesitation she arose from her seat the same moment he did and presented her hand to him. He held her fingers tenderly.

He inclined his head. "Senora."

"Senor." Her voice sounded airy.

He turned and went inside the house. Kayla sank back onto the seat cushion- her fingers tingled.

They had gone out to dinner to a lovely sushi café. The experience was completely new to Jareth and he eyed the chefs with their raw fish a little warily. Sarah ate the rolls like candy. She ordered three different ones to try. The mixture of rice, seaweed, cucumber, and fish was surprisingly delicious.

Back at the condo he convinced her to go for a walk. A block away there was a neighborhood park with trees and a little lake. From an open apartment window someone was playing the sound track to Breakfast At Tiffany's. The music added a romantic ambiance to the night, as if they were characters in their own movie. He looked at her as they walked arm in arm: how he loved to see her in the moonlight. The soft glow allowed for him to see the lingering traces of her aura's new color.

With a smile he deviated from the footpath leading her under the trees. In his own thoughts he reminisced about the days five years ago that he would watch her playacting in the neighborhood park. Those days had been filled with so many exciting new sensations. So much like now, he thought as she walked a bit ahead seeing the lake.

Something was humming. She wondered of there was a small, motorized boat on the water. She had moved from his side to investigate. No, the humming was decidedly something else, but she was unsure what. The grass tickled her feet through the strap of her sandals. Before her the water reflected the sky with all of the heavenly hosts.

She let her eyes close.

Now she could hear the gentle lapping of the water mixing with the hum. How many times had she stood in such a similar spot reciting poetry or acting out a heroine's role? Many. Of course then there had been the times with the book, the one with the red cover and gold lettering.

Jareth felt the humming turn into a vibration. Was she glowing ever so slightly? He glanced around.

Those days had been some of her favorite, believing in what could not be readily seen. Goblins had scurried out of bushes or dropped out of trees to do her bidding. Fairies had swept down from the sky to keep her company. All of them had been given the gift of life courtesy of her imagination.

Yes she was glowing. He heard the slight scurrying, the rustling from a bush. Subjects were near. He hadn't called any of them near. She had. He stepped out from under the tree to make his presence known. There just at the edge of a shadow a goblin regarded him and bowed respectively.

Her skin felt alive and tingling. Hadn't she felt this way before? Some where with flower petals, crystals, and glitter. She heard Jareth's voice softly calling her. Opening her eyes she turned to look at him- the slight glow around his body was back. He took hold of her arms. In the same moment she felt an over whelming sense of warmth. "Jareth," she began her eyes a kaleidoscope of shimmering reflections. "do you feel it?"

"Yes." His voice was low and melodic. "Don't loose the feeling Sarah. This is what we are."

She glanced around him. The park now had the same coloring.

A group of goblins had now assembled just out of sight. They were balancing on top of each other struggling for the best view. Was the time now? Would the king return home with the young woman?

"This humming, this feeling of electricity," she said raising her hands to his chest. "it is… it is magic, isn't it?"

"Hhmm. Magic, life, our essence."

"Why here? Why now?"

He brought a hand to her cheek and drew her face close to his, to touch forehead to forehead with her. He knew why- the bonding. She was his. Fae essence was now inside her. The humming surrounded them now.

The goblins sensed the surge. Together they would rule. Together their power would be complete.

"Sarah," he paused, wanting to ask, wanting to hold this moment together. Her touch sent currents through him in warm, caressing streaks. He focused his energies. "Marry me Sarah."

Her weight shifted. "W-w-what?" she stammered.

He held her against him. "Marry me. Let me take you as my queen."

The goblins held their breath.

Again he ignored her questions. "I love you." Then he kissed her.

The humming had swelled to its highest point. The goblins looked at each other with a little apprehension.

The kiss broke. She regarded his face with his dreamy eyes. "I…"

His impatience flared. "Come Sarah! You know you want to."

Yes, but what of those she would leave behind? Her mind fought with her heart. This weekend would be one last time to see her brother. Then what? "I need to think about," she finally said.

She expected him to be angry. She thought he would push her away in frustrated denial. Instead he touched her forehead again and said, "A week. I must have an answer in a week."

Slowly the glow began to fade. The goblins began to retreat.

She nodded her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Meep sat on Sarah William's dresser. Before her she had laid out a variety of underwear, mainly in solid colors. She felt that any pattern distracted from her fly-away red hair. Absently she tapped her chin with a finger. None of the blues, whites, or blacks was appealing to her senses at all this morning. She had just turned to retrieve the good ol'pink standby thong when there was a series of poofs followed by exclamations of "aahh!!"

Three goblins appeared mid-air, dropping into the mortal woman's room in search of their fellow goblin. Scuttle landed gently on the bed. Finding the surface to be a little bouncy he got in a few good jumps and tumbles as his companions landed with horrible aim on the hard floor. Both Dink and Squabble managed to hit their elbows in the process. This in turn caused wails of torment as there was confusion why hitting one's funny bone didn't make one laugh. To be certain they had attempted it many times despite the constant disappoint.

"Quiet!" yelled Meep sternly from her perch. "Do you want to wake the dead?"

Dink and Squabble promptly clamped their mouths. Waking the dead sounded unpleasant.

'The dead are asleep?" remarked Dink sitting up rubbing his sore elbow.

"Yes," replied Meep in a matter-of-fact tone. "And they will be most cranky if you wake them." She had found the pink thong.

Scuttle scurried across the bed towards the dresser. He watched as his fellow goblin arranged the pink thong around her body. The color really did suit her.

"Ooo," he commented in admiration. "Can I wear one too?"

"Of course!" She beckoned him to join her.

Ignoring the choices all ready laid out Scuttle tumbled into the drawer. After a few brief seconds of sorting he popped his hand forth holding up a magnificent item of black lace and a thin bit of material that looked like string. It was the most amazing article of clothing he had ever seen. Excited he called out for Dink and Squabble to join them. "Just look how amazing this stuff is!"

"Excellent choice," praised Squabble.

"You all think this stuff is great," said Meep handing out more underwear. "wait till you get a load of her makeup!"

Sarah was feeling a little stressed. Maybe it was Jareth's looming question of marriage. It could very well be her father meeting Jareth. Or perhaps it was the uncertainty of having Toby and Jareth in the same room again. She realized that Jareth himself, his presence, could very well be the sole reason for most of her stress.

It was three-thirty in the afternoon. She was back at her dorm room again wanting to change into a nice summer dress for dinner with her family. She had her keys in her hand, but stopped short of opening the door. Was that whispering going on inside? Feeling a surge of bravado she shoved her keys in hole, turned the lock, and threw open the door.

She blinked.

Four goblins, dressed in her underwear with her brightest, tackiest red lip stick smeared half-hazardly over their faces, all turned and regarded her.

She blinked again in surprise.

Meep blinked in surprise. The king was going to dip her head first into the Bog for sure. Dink, smiling from ear to ear waved the applicator of a liquid eye liner about, and exclaimed, "Lady!" most happily.

"Whoa!" yelled Sarah taken aback and slamming shut the door behind her.

"Aaahhh!" yelled the goblins dropping cosmetics and scrambling off the dresser. Two of them were making for the under side of the bed, while the other two were making a dash for the closet. Underwear was flying about every where.

"Wait!" she called out.

If goblins were about her bedroom becoming acquainted with her intimates she was going to find out why. Silence fell as they all reached their hiding places. She scanned the room.

"Look I," she paused setting her purse on the desk. "I just want to talk to you. You're more than welcome in my room." The door to the closet creaked. A little red head looked out at her. "You just surprised me, is all. You're goblins, I know that. Please come out."

Meep cautiously walked out from the closet. Another goblin with blue, curly hair followed her.

"You two, under the bed, come out as well."

Dink and Squabble appeared. Dink still grinning, exposing the amount of lipstick that had actually ended up on his teeth, regarded his companions for a moment and then turned to Sarah saying, "Hi Lady!"

"Hello," she replied. "I'm going to assume that you four belong to the Goblin King." Sheepishly they nodded their heads. "Did he send you here?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Not you."

"Me."

"Yes but not you."

"He did send you."

"Yes me, but not you or you."

"Or me."

They looked at her with expressions that suggested they had correctly answered her question.

Sarah cocked an eye brow. What in the name of all that was holy was going on here? Absently she brought a hand to her hip and stood with more authority. "You," she pointed at the red head. "Name?"

"Meep," she answered dejectedly.

She pointed at the one with curly blue hair. "Name?"

"Scuttle."

Next she pointed at the one with lipstick on his teeth. "Name?"

"Dink!" he grinned.

"Name?"

"Squabble," he mumbled looking guiltily at his feet.

Four goblins, Sarah mused, who have all touched my underwear. I should burn it all and go out and buy more. Her brow furrowed. Or just let them keep it.

"So," she began. "what brings four goblins out of the Goblin City to my room in the Aboveground?"

Avoiding eye contact Meep answered, "The king sent me here."

"I came looking for her," said Squabble pointing at the red head.

"I came looking for a new outfit," declared Scuttle. "This is some of the finest clothing I have ever seen!" His fingers hooked the black lace. Sarah closed her eyes in private embarrassment when she had recognized the black lace panty.

"And you?" she asked the last one.

He produced the liquid eye liner applicator, his fingers now covered in black. "Makeup!"

Having looked again at the mess on her dresser and the items that had been thrown to the floor Sarah sighed and said, "All right you four- let's clean up! I will have a more detailed conversation," she pointed at Meep. "with you later."

She made them locate, fold, and stack all of the underwear that they had defiled. Soon just about every piece she owned was piled on her bed. Much to Scuttle's delight she insisted that they keep the ones they had donned. Then there was the issue with the makeup. Dink was most fascinated by anything that was remotely liquid- foundation, nail polish, the eye liner. When, in the process of cleaning he discovered her lip gloss, there was no salvaging the cosmetic. She watched as he sniffed the applicator wand and proceeded to smear his tongue with the stuff. "Keep it," she said as he made to place it in her cosmetic bag. He grinned again.

Soon she had them situated, watching her small television. Plucking Meep from the group she took the goblin into the bathroom to interrogate her. The once proud Meep who had strutted in a pink thong in front of the king, now looked sheepish and awkward before the mortal woman. "All right, start talking," Sarah told her, lifting her up on the counter. She could now look the creature more directly in the eye. "You said the king sent you here, I want to know why."

"Lady, he'll dip in the Bog if I talk."

"And I'll put my underwear under lock and key if you don't."

The little talon hands clutched the pink harness possessively. "I'm here to watch over you. You know, listen to you when you talk, go through your trash can, and find things out."

"You mean he sent you here to spy on me? The nasty little cheat!" she snapped angrily. There was the sound of laughter from the bedroom. She peeped out- they were watching Sesame Street.

"Oh please," bemoaned Meep. "Don't let him know that you know I'm here! It'll be the Bog for me for sure!"

Sarah thought. If he could benefit from having a goblin at his disposal then why couldn't she as well? A dual informant. She looked at the pink thong clad goblin with her scrawny red hair. A dual informant with a panty fetish. Something was yanking on her pant leg. Dink was looking up at her.

"Lady, the TV is making a funny noise, like," he made a noise between a growl and a hiss.

The antenna… "I'll be there to fix it in a moment. All right Meep, let's a make a deal. If you keep me just as informed about the king, answer any questions I might have, then I won't tell him I know and you can keep the underwear."

"Deal!"

"Fantastic. Now let's go fix this antenna."

After she had changed into a dress, bid the goblins a goodnight, and locked her door Sarah wondered if she was making a wise decision. She pictured a complete drunken goblin orgy going on in her dorm room with underwear to spare. Laughing to herself she went outside to wait for Jareth to show up. She had better get used to such disastures.


	16. Chapter 16

Karen Williams knew that something was irritating her husband. During the drive to the Valdez's he had sat silent and tense, maneuvering in and out of traffic in a sort of detached, distracted way. She turned in her seat to make sure Toby was securely fastened in his booster seat.

Robert Williams was thinking of all of the questions he would interrogate this Jareth King with. Not just any man was allowed to date his daughter, especially complete strangers. This King could be a serial killer, a scam artist, or married with another wife and family living in Canada. He pulled up along the curb of the tall Victorian style house. He saw the well taken care of, polished car sitting in the driveway. Only a swindler would drive such a nice vehicle, he was sure of it.

Sarah stood at one end of the kitchen trying not to stare at Mr. Oberon. She was sure that she had seen him or met him some where before. There was something oddly familiar about him. Jareth had greeted him with affection, the two of them claiming an old acquaintance. They both stood talking near the door to the patio. Feeling her gaze, Mr. Oberon looked at her and smiled warmly. Shyly she let her eyes fall away. Perhaps leaving the room would be the best thing to do.

From the window in the living room she saw the mini-van pull up out front. Her heart leapt to her throat. She was sure that this evening was going to be a bit of a disaster. There was too much tension in the air, not to mention the deja vu feeling of the older gentleman. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Jareth leaned in and kissed the side of her head. "Nervous my dear?" he asked through her hair.

She nodded.

"I promise not to turn anyone into a goblin."

She smiled rolling her eyes. "Well, I might just wish myself away."

His hand tightened on her shoulder in an affectionate squeeze. "At least wait until after dinner," he teased.

Smirking she teased back, "Ah, dessert at the castle then?" She raised her eyes to look at him.

"Easy there girly. I need to be on my best behavior for your father, and with talk like that you're not helping." They both snickered. Taking her hand he turned towards the door to greet her family.

Jareth felt that things could not be going more smoothly. He had been watching the Williams family for just as long and just as intently as he had Sarah. Robert preferred directness, where as Karen was a fan of charm. Toby… well, Toby was different from either parent. He was more like his sister, though perhaps a bit more level headed.

He watched as Sarah left his side to hug her family. Behind him Kayla and Penelope rushed in as well. All right maybe it was a bit awkward to be the outsider. He was grateful when Sarah returned to his side, held his arm, and introduced him. "Karen this is Jareth King," she said it with a smile.

Karen noted how the couple seemed to dote on each other. "So this is the young man in question. Mr. King it is pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

Feeling chivalrous he took it and leaned over it. "Likewise madam. I have been looking forward to this meeting."

Karen smiled like a schoolgirl wondering why all of the sudden her stomach was fluttering. "Oh," she stammered. "Mr. King this is my husband, Robert."

Without hesitation he extended his hand to the stern looking male who was obviously trying to look intimidating. "Mr. Williams, sir, it is a pleasure."

Robert took the hand glancing at his daughter who really was standing much too close to the man. "Mr. King." The handshake was firm, solid; he appreciated a good handshake. "It is nice to meet you as well. Sarah speaks highly of you."

"Does she now?" Jareth looked at the young woman next to him and lapsed into a pleased grin. With his arm around her waist he said, "Well hopefully I live up to the expectations you must have of me now. Sarah is too good to me."

The young woman was now completely oblivious to the tension exuding from her father. Karen noted it and put a hand on Robert's arm. He cleared his throat, "Yes well… we shall see.

"Kayla," he turned his attention away from the couple. "How good it is to see you!"

"Robert like wise. Please allow me to introduce you to Mr. K. F. Oberon who is currently boarding with me here. Mr. Oberon this is Mr. Williams, Sarah's father."

"Greetings sir," said the elderly gentleman. They exchanged pleasantries. "My, but it must be warming to see one of your own finding a good companion to spend time with." He indicated the couple that had moved into the living room with the rest of the family.

Robert grimaced. He couldn't help himself. He knew nothing about this man, this Jareth King who seemed to now not only have his daughter's undivided attention, but his son's as well. "Do you know anything of this Jareth King?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I have known Jareth for many years. He is a good man, but I trust you will ask him many questions and determine his character for yourself."

For the hundredth time Robert cleared his throat. "Yes. I do plan on doing just."

Oberon furrowed his brow and regarded the mortal male. He was much too tense, protective. He wondered what had happened in this man's life to cause him to be thus. "Tell me Mr. Williams, what is it that you do for a living?"

"I am a lawyer. I work for a local firm. You?"

"I over see the management of several estates."

"Realty then?"

"No, not exactly. I am more concerned with the people end, the manpower side of things. I make sure the estates are staffed, well ordered, and at times keep the peace. It is actually how I know Jareth- he is something of a subordinate of mine."

"I see."

There were a few surprised exclamations from the living room as Karen and Kayla observed Toby wiggling himself between Sarah and Jareth on the couch. With a pleased smile the five year old patted both of their knees and settled between them. Well perhaps he isn't a swindler, mused Robert as he joined his wife and the others, but we shall see what the evening brings.

Dinner went over smoothly much to Sarah's relief. Her five-year-old brother didn't even flinch at the sight of the Goblin King. If anything he seemed very pleased to see him, to be in his presence again. Right before dinner was served, having wiggled himself between them, he pulled Jareth's face close to his, gently tugged on a few strands of hair, and exclaimed, "You remind me of a babe!"

Jareth had felt his heart leap, but kept himself controlled. "What babe?" He played along.

"The babe with the power!"

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"You remind me of a babe!"

There was laughter after that. Sarah saw the proud like smile cross Jareth's face and felt her brother squirm with delight. The banter continued as they moved into the kitchen,

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power!"

"What power?" After several more cycles Karen made Toby quiet down and eat his food. Sarah smiled- at least there weren't any screams of confusion or revulsion. Jareth winked at her.

Mr. Oberon complimented Kayla's style of hosting and kept the conversation flowing on polite topics filled with easy humor. If Penelope hadn't known better she would have thought that the two of them had known each other for a very long time. Inwardly she cultivated some little hope about them as a couple. Her mother had been alone for far too many years. She observed Sarah and Jareth across the table and slightly envied their relationship. Yes, she desired the same for her mother.

Gradually the conversation fell to the topic of how the young couple met and such particulars about Jareth's character and intentions. Robert headed the topic, again putting on the air of intimidation. Kayla began to clear the plates away as he spoke. "Tell me Mr. King," he began gaining the man's attention. "tell me what exactly it is you do for a living?"

Oberon hidden behind his wine glass smiled.

"Management of sorts. I oversee the staff of a rather large estate." He glanced at Sarah, pleased to see her face well schooled.

"It is a lovely place," she commented.

"So it is local then?" asked Karen. "I wasn't aware of any large estates in the area."

"No it is not local," corrected Jareth smiling. "But I have shown her parts of it."

Robert refused to smile. "And how long have you been at your current station?"

Sarah's hand was under the table seeking his hand. She could sense his disease with the topic. "Years," he finally said. "Seems like forever. Sarah tells me that you are a lawyer."

"Yes. I am a prosecutor attorney."

"Ah, so it must be from you that Sarah gets her ability to rationalize."

Hearing the dual compliment Robert finally gave into a smile. "Sarah is something of realistic romantic isn't she?" he asked.

She could feel herself blushing. "Dad," she hissed rolling her eyes. She could hear Penelope's giggling.

Jareth merely squeezed her hand.

"Speaking of romance," began Karen with a sparkle in her eye. "how did you two meet?"

There was a brief moment where the two of them simply regarded each other. No doubt every other person at the table was taking it as new love awkwardness. Sarah though was frantically trying to think of an honest, yet dodging answer. Jareth was thinking likewise, but with a sense of mischievous satisfaction dancing in his eyes. "Darling," he said. "why don't you answer that one?"

Oh, he is so going to get it later, she thought.

"Well," she paused. Now was definitely not the time to be brutally honest. "We actually crossed paths several years ago. See, we both share a similar fascination for all things fantasy."

"Funny," said Karen. "I have never heard you mention him."

"It was a very brief encounter," she explained.

"A memorable one though," pressed Jareth.

"Yes, very memorable. Then we lost contact."

"Five years."

"Yes, and then a few weeks ago we came across each other again."

"You could say it was a very close encounter this time around."

"It was a little bit of a surprise."

He looked at her. "I myself was a little taken aback to find myself with her again."

She looked at him. "And well…we just picked up where we left off."

"After five years she was a vision to behold."

"Quite suddenly we couldn't fathom why we had let five years pass."

"Never again."

"Never."

Karen took notice how as the conversation had progressed the couple became less and less aware of the other people at the table. Now they sat gazing at one another lost in some shared joy. The whole table seemed mesmerized by them. The clearing of Robert's throat broke the trance.

When dessert was served everyone seemed to wander off into groups. Karen and Kayla chatted in the kitchen, while Robert conversed with Mr. Oberon over coffee. Toby was shoveling cake into his mouth at the table, and Jareth and Sarah had gone out onto the patio. From where they stood, Robert could see the couple: he had his daughter about the waist, close and intimate. They were laughing about something. It was becoming apparent to Robert that there were unspoken intentions between them. Then Toby was rushing past him, out the doors, and clinging to Jareth's leg. The three of them were then on the lawn, chasing each other and laughing.

He excused himself from Oberon and went as well. "Sarah, I'd like a word with Mr. King privately. Would you take your brother inside?" She cast Jareth a wary look and then gathered Toby up into her arms. Before she could stop herself she even gave her father a warning look; a look that said, 'you be nice to him.' Jareth was dusting grass from his pants.

"Yes Mr. Williams?" he asked respectfully.

"I am no fool Mr. King- I see clearly the way you look and behave around my daughter. I also realize that the extent of your relationship is only reaching the two-week mark."

"Yes sir that would be correct."

"I would caution you, the speed at which you are going. Sarah is a very special young lady and I should hate to see her heart broken."

"Mr. Williams I have the utmost respect for your daughter and no intentions of hurting her."

He leaned on the railing. "What exactly are your intentions then Mr. King?"

Jareth was trying his best to remain polite at this point. "Please, Mr. Williams, call me Jareth," he offered.

"Then, Jareth, what are your intentions?"

He took a deep breath. Humans, think so irritatingly…different. "I am of an age where courtship, if you will, has only one purpose and that is to find a companion, a wife. I know in regards to the timing things seem a little irrational," he paused with a bit of a grin. Robert merely raised his eyebrows. "But I consider Sarah to be the most intelligent, sensitive, beautiful woman I have ever met. With your permission I should like to continue to pursue her with the purpose of one day marrying her."

Robert had to stop himself from dropping his coffee cup, or for that matter falling off the railing. He recovered himself, stood securely on the ground. "And have you talked with her about such things?"

How he wanted to gloat- he had finally gotten the upper hand. "Sarah is most assuredly aware. Mr. Williams," he continued. "I have a secure job, a good reputation, and no criminal record."

"Thank goodness for that." He finally smiled. A moment of silence fell between them. "Realize Jareth that I am just doing my job as her father."

"I do realize that."

At this point Robert passed quite near to him. Putting a hand to his shoulder, aware that his daughter was not far off inside the house, he said quietly, "I will hold you to your word. You had better not hurt her." He left Jareth alone on the patio.


	17. Chapter 17

Toby was the first to rejoin him on the patio. The man stood, half bent over coughing rather violently. Without hesitation he tugged on his sleeve and offered him the cup of water he was carrying. "Here, you sound like you need this," he said. Jareth took it grateful. Toby stood there, arms folded across his chest, running his eyes over him. In a very calm and mature tone he then said, "You've been away from home for too long." Jareth didn't have much to say to that. He finished the water and nodded his head. Shaking his head Toby turned back towards the house. "Going to make your self sick," he mumbled disapprovingly.

Sarah passed her brother as she came outside. She had seen her father come in looking very satisfied with him self and then had heard the coughing fit. Outside she found Jareth moving to the far side of the patio where one of the wicker benches sat in shadow. "Jareth are you alright?" she asked concerned. His skin looked dramatically pale in the shadows. He beckoned her to join him. They sat down. "Are you al-," She was cut short when his lips connected with hers.

He lingered near her mouth. "Everything is just fine," he responded. "Your father threatened to beat me up if I hurt you; your brother remembers me, and I have five more glorious days to court you. Everything is positively fine." He sounded truly thrilled.

Only five more, she thought wistfully.

Later that night as everyone said goodnight, Toby had rushed up stairs only to come down again with fists full of cough drops, which he shoved into Jareth's pants pockets, sternly telling him to take care of him self. Jareth saw Robert reach for the mini van's keys looking ready to drive Sarah back to the dorms him self. "Come along my dear," he said turning her towards the front door. "It is high time all good girls where at home in bed."

Kayla and Karen exchanged glances and stifled their laughter as the couple evaded the protective father.

"Goodnight Sarah," said Karen putting an arm around her husband. "We'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Goodnight!" They were out the door. With a gentle squeeze she reprimanded her husband, "Really now Robert she is over eighteen!"

He shrugged. "I can't help myself. Lest you forget I was once young and dating a rather alluring, beautiful woman."

"I haven't forgotten." She smiled.

"Well then you probably haven't forgotten the circumstances you more often than not found yourself in. Believe you me Karen, it isn't Sarah I don't trust, rather it's this Mr. King."

Toby making his way up the stairs proclaimed loudly, "I like him!"

Kayla wiped her hands on her apron glancing from the boy to the father. Despite all of her misgivings, the dreams, the goose bumps, she found herself defending Jareth. "His is a good man. Always treats mi querida with a gentle hand. And after all," she continued smiling and nodding in Robert's direction. "he did say he was taking her home." She turned towards the kitchen to see to the rest of the dirty dishes. Karen, after kissing her husband's cheek, joined her.

Riding in the car Sarah became somewhat lost in her own happy thoughts. The evening had definitely gone over much smoother than she had anticipated despite her father's overly protective ways. No one had screamed in terror. No one had been turned in to a goblin. The only troublesome occurrence was Jareth's persistent cough. Absently she heard the click of the stereo dial and music played softly. She wondered about his cough- was it closely related to being in the Above, sort of like moving from the country to the city, and the different molecules irritating the sensitive lining of the esophagus. Jareth's voice softly singing brought her out of her thoughts. The song on the radio was an old Marc Bolan tune, "…we'll dance our lives away in the ballrooms of mars," he sang.

With a satisfied sigh she looked out the window. She realized that the surrounding area didn't look like anything near the university. "Jareth I thought you said you were taking me home?"

"I did and am," he replied flatly.

"But we aren't any where near the university."

He smirked. "I know."

She eyed him trying to study his face in the light from the dashboard. "But that is where my home is."

"Oh really?" he asked amused at her confusion. Stifling a cough he went on, "Home is rather subjective, don't you think? When it comes to us, home is wherever we're together."

"Jareth!" her tone was exasperated. "You know that my father is more than likely tailing us right now, with a shot gun ridding on the passenger seat ready to defend my honor?"

He laughed. "No he very well isn't."

"So then where are we going?"

"A little detour that is all. I'm not ready to take you home just yet." He turned the car off the main road. She strained to look out the window. "You remember that park we went to the other night? It is part of a larger green belt. One end heads up into some hills," he explained. A bit sheepishly he added, "We haven't done any moon bathing for a while."

"Aahh," she exclaimed softly. "But it isn't a full moon."

"I think we can still manage." In the faint light of the dashboard, she could tell he was smiling.

The waning moon offered little light. She could make out trees rushing past. Then they were turning again onto a dirt road. After a few brief moments he pulled up into a small clearing. Getting out of the car, Sarah was delighted to see the moon just breaking over the tops of the trees. From inside the car the stereo still softly played, now a song about nights in white satin. Jareth rolled down the windows and got out to join her. Together they lay out on the hood of the car, holding hands, watching the moon slowly rise.

Lying there she stole a glance and noticed he had his eyes closed. He breathed deep, as he was trying to inhale the moon's beams. She looked again. Her theory didn't seem so far fetched- his skin glowed with a healthier color than it had back at the Valdez's and he had stopped coughing. Behind her from the stereo Boston's "More Than a Feeling" began. She directed her eyes back towards the sky. "Is the moon the same in the Underground?" she asked.

"Better," he answered opening his eyes. "Brighter…with more silver in it." She looked at him: his eyes held mini bright reflections.

"Purer?"

"Uh-huh," he hummed. "This works though, this helps." He took another deep breath that initiated a surge in his glowing skin.

She lay there trying to picture a more silvery moon. The thought of being under such light made all of the hair on her arms rise up expectantly. In her mind she pictured everything a glow, shimmering in silver. Looking again at the moon here, she could definitely note the more yellowish tone. Absently she curiously thought about how goblins would look with a hint of silver. The four she had encountered in her room would look more esthetically pleasing to be sure.

He was sliding off of the car, pulling on her hand. She stood with him. She wondered to her self if her own skin would look different in the Underground's moonlight. Would she glow like he did? Jareth held her against him, looking as if he could read her thoughts. The moon clung to his pupils. She wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but she could feel his arms holding her snugly against his body and his lips were moving over hers.

The air shifted as it were trying to peal away. In the same moment Sarah recognized the sensation. She knew without opening her eyes that the car was gone and that the leaves on the trees were brushed with silver. The coaxing, welcoming urge to simply burst forth like a butterfly was strong. When she moved to deepen the kiss with him, she heard the familiar hum return. She nearly peeked out through her eye lids to catch a glimpse of the beautiful glow she knew would be surrounding them. His lips were like smooth, rich chocolate though.

Jareth felt the shift and tried with very little success to stabilize the environment. A gentle change was one thing, like the previous night by the water, but this had come on in a surge. The Above was simply no more seconds after he kissed her. The pull was strong to move from her world to his. He tasted her mouth- so sweet and intoxicating. If he took her now, he wasn't sure he could bring her back. Fighting him self he began to move away from her lips, gradually lessoning the pull of the Labyrinth.

They both opened their eyes.

Faintly he could still hear the hum: his home calling for him to return. It would take very few words from her and they would be gone.

To her the air was heavier. There had been a reversed shift they now stood in her world. The other world, the Underground, the world of the Labyrinth was near though. Very. She hesitated to kiss him again. He saw it. "It's up to you Sarah," he said evenly.

She bit her lip. "If," she paused drawing a breath. "If I choose now, there won't be any coming back will there?"

He shook his head. "Not for a long time." His hands were cupping her face. "Be sure of yourself my love."

"I think… it's time for me to go home." Taking a step back, she removed his hands from her face and held them. "I simply can't say for sure."

In the car, she was decided to spend time talking to Meep. She'd stay awake the whole night if she had to. There were a million questions she had before ever making her decision.


	18. Chapter 18

Meep sat expectantly on Sarah William's dresser. She had one leg drawn up and the other dangled over the ledge. She hugged the one leg to her chest, feeling the pull of her home, experiencing the surge of her king bounding with the mortal woman. How she had wanted to appear at their side, to watch, to witness, but her place was here in this room. It was an important role she knew that, and even more so tonight.

Something stirred in one of the corners of the room. Respectfully she rose and bowed to the presence. "He brings her here," said a voice. "She will have questions. Many. Yet she will not know how to form most of them into words. In five more days her decision must be made. Grant her the privilege of sight Meep." She raised her eyes to the dark corner: the high king looked back at her with his rich brown eyes. "Avoid pity though," he warned, gentle and smooth. "Her love must come out of want, not obligation." With another shiver in the air, the presence was gone. Meep sat down again, drawing her leg up as before.

During the drive to the dorms Jareth had thought of every good, sensible reason to let Sarah be alone tonight, to give her time to think. His thoughts ranged from respect for her father, to her need to accept her fate. By the time they had pulled up along the curb just shy of the street lamp he had also thought of every excuse to not let her alone tonight. If he could get her to that point again, that moment where she glowed and called on the powers readily available to her, he was sure she would come away with him immediately. Absently he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sarah was shoving all sorts of emotions and sensations, some foreign, some familiar, deep into the pit of her stomach. The drive to the dorms had allowed her time to search inside her self and find a switch. With it flicked off she could remove herself from the vehicle safely without distraction and find Meep up in her room. She wondered to herself what exactly she was going to ask the goblin? There were details that only a subject could give. They had pulled up along the curb just outside the circle of light from a street lamp. In the dim light she had to admit that he looked even more tempting. Wasn't he after all something of a creature of the night?

He noticed her staring and moved in to kiss her. It was a juvenile moment as if they were two teenagers making out in the parents borrowed vehicle. His lips moved over hers so gentle and coaxing. The hair on her arms rose in goose bumps. For a brief moment his touch prevailed and she found that his lips, his hands were the only things that mattered.

Then there was a jingling sound. He was nearly crawling into the passenger seat with her, knocking the keys with his leg. The sound reminded her of need to go up to her dorm room alone. She drew back from him. He asked if he could stay. She gently told him no. "I need to be alone tonight Jareth," she said her voice small and strong all at once. She moved to unbuckle her seat belt and unlock the door.

He found words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Sarah, are you going to marry me?"

She let the seat belt wind it self up. She didn't look at him. Instead she opened the door and got out. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said just before she closed the door. Then she was walking away.

He waited in tense silence until she passed into the building only to then smack his palm against the steering wheel in frustration. The engine roared as he threw the gear shift and took off into the night. He drove fast and reckless, cloaking himself from any police officers who might be patrolling. It quite frankly had never occurred to him that Sarah- sensible yet romantic; beautiful yet guarded Sarah- would actually take the full thirteen days. Yet here they were at the end of day eight and she was still thinking with her head.

The tires screeched as he pulled up abruptly in front of the condo.

Sarah walked into her room and closed the door. The lamp on her desk had been switched on. Meep stood up on her dresser as she entered. The two of them looked at each other as if reading the others thoughts.

The car door slammed. Why was she taking her time? Did she not understand how hard it was for him to stay in the Aboveground for so long? Forgetting him self he walked through the front door without opening it.

She glanced around half expecting the others, Scuttle, Dink, and Squabble to appear. Meep seemed to be the only one present though. Sarah licked her lips. "Meep I have need of your assistance." The goblin nodded.

Up stairs in his bedroom Jareth was pacing like a caged cat. Just a few hours since he had been content to be in the Above with her, but now… His agitation was getting the better of him. Dang it, all he wanted to do was return home. Home. Be in his room, his clothes. Mercilessly he ripped the button down dress shirt, the piece of mundane clothing, off his body and threw it to the furthest corner of the room. Home. Where he could take Sarah.

Sarah stood tall before the goblin, not flinching or grimacing. She forced her tired mind to concentrate. The clock on the desk blinked- it was now eleven-thirty at night. "What do you require?" asked the red haired goblin cordially.

"Knowledge. Information." She sat her purse aside. Narrowing her eyes she regarded the goblin Meep who earlier had been defiling her underwear, who now stood grave before her. "Do you know why the king set you to watch over me?"

"That I do. You are Sarah Williams, mortal champion of the Labyrinth and marked by the Goblin King."

"Didn't know I had such a title," she remarked a bit surprised yet flattered. Champion? Marked? She drew her shoulders back. "What happened, what I…accomplished five years ago was of great importance wasn't it?" The goblin nodded. "Is it destiny?" she asked warily.

"No. There is not a prophecy to fulfill; just an innate need to love and be loved in return. So far you really haven't asked of me anything."

The mortal woman seemed to consider this. "What," she paused. "What exactly am I loving?"

Red cheeked the goblin king juggled three crystal balls. One by one he had summoned them at first for distraction then on purpose. All he had to do was concentrate just enough and he would be able to look in on his Sarah, hear her and see her. With a flick of his wrist he balanced two orbs in one hand and held the third on his finger tips. He gazed into the crystal.

"You'll strain yourself," warned a voice gently.

"I'll sleep late and moon-bathe again," he quipped not looking up. Colors began to appear within the orb.

Oberon appeared sitting on the edge of the bed. "You'll start coughing again and end up sick. You still have five days," he then remarked as he noticed the thin layer of sweat that shimmered along Jareth's hair line.

Meep tapped her foot against the top of the dresser. Sarah Williams had pretty much admitted to her true feelings, but in a rather evasive way. She hooked a talon under her pink harness and beckoned the mortal to come close. "Sarah Williams," she began as she leaned her face close. "I grant you the gift of sight, to understand the Labyrinthians!" With a loud sucking, gurgling sound, Meep spit a mouth full of saliva right into Sarah's eyes.

"Ah!" she exclaimed stumbling back. "What the-!"

"Now, now, don't fuss so! It dries very fast."

She raised her hands to wipe at her eyes to find them dry. "You just spit on me!"

"I gave you a gift. Sorry, but I don't have the charm and fancifulness of his majesty- no enchanted fruit or sparkly balls."

Sarah involuntarily shuddered at the thought that goblin spit had just been forced upon her. There was a slight garlicly smell that lingered. "All right," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now what?"

"Now," said the goblin jumping from the dresser to the desk. "you go to sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yep. Tomorrow things will be a bit different."

Sarah thought about what was happening. "Jareth, he won't be upset at what I'm doing or what you're helping me with, will he?"

Meep shrugged. "Don't know. I'm acting on authority that is above him. Lie down Sarah Williams." The mortal obeyed. Soon her eyes drew shut and her breathing grew even.

Jareth had let the crystal balls drop and vanish. He hadn't seen anything. His breath was coming short and every muscle in his body ached. Oberon was guiding him towards the bed. "I just want to take her home," he mumbled collapsing on the mattress. The older fae gazed down at him with a mixture of fatherly affection and parental concern. The next five days were going to be crucial.

Meep knelt down on the desk and using her fist began to knock out a steady, specific rhythm against the surface. The closet door creaked. Dink, Scuttle, Squabble, and a hoard of others appeared walking out from the depths of the closet. They began to take up stations around the dorm room: guarding the door, the window, the closet and a few even setting up a perimeter around the toilet (one never knew what could come up from the sewers). Scuttle joined Meep on the desk. Tonight the goblins would stay with the mortal Sarah Williams to leave behind their scent, their essence, their sight.

There was something caked to her eye lids. Something smelt like a mixture of cloves and garlic.

The night had passed dreamless- not a nightmare or a fantasy- just restful sleep. Now as Sarah heard her alarm clock peeping, she was finding it hard to open her eyes. She rubbed with her fingers. Whatever it was began to flake away, but she could feel the soft squishiness of the ooze lingering around the edges of her tear ducts. She hit her alarm and stumbled towards the bathroom. A yellowish matter clung around her eyes- she washed it away with warm water.

The bathroom seemed brighter. The tiles in the shower seemed more defined. The goblins sleeping under her toilet looked a richer shade of green.

Goblins? Sleeping under her toilet?

She looked again.

Three goblins were huddled under the brim of the toilet bowl. They were not the Dink, Squabble and Scuttle, or Meep she had met previously. One of them held her toilet brush like a sword across its chest. Another had found her old shower cap.

Warily she looked through the door back out into her bedroom. Goblins of every shape, size, and color were asleep. The smell of cloves and garlic hit her strong again. Her hand rose to her eyes. "Goblin spit," she muttered softly recalling last night. Where was Meep? She spotted the red head leaning against the blue haired Scuttle on top of her desk. She shook the goblin awake. "Meep!" she hissed. "Meep what goes on here?"

"Huh? What?" the goblin said drowsily.

"Meep!"

"Yes Sarah Williams?"

"What are all of these goblins doing in my bedroom?"

Scuttle snorted loudly. Meep regarded the room. She scratched her mess of red hair. "You can see all of them?"

"Yes."

"Good!" she began to settle against her companion's back again. "Then the spit worked."

It was becoming apparent to Sarah that the goblin was intent on going back to sleep. What was she going to do with so many goblins about? She couldn't change her clothes in front of all of them. That just wouldn't be proper. Maybe something Jareth would do, but not her.

"Meep!" This time she lifted the goblin by the scruff of its neck. The goblin's eyes popped open in surprise. "Get them out of my room!"

Meep pursed her lips, now irritated at being denied her sleep. "No," she said defiantly with a smirk. "You asked to understand what you were getting yourself into, now deal with it. You want them out of here you figure out how to accomplish that!"

Sarah nearly dropped the red haired goblin on the desk. She glanced around: the hoard was beginning to awake as the result of their loud talking. They all regarded her with intense curiosity. She scowled and drew Meep close to her face. "Now see here you troublesome creature," she growled. "I told you to get these goblins out of my room. Now clean'em out before I send you all to the bog!" Roughly she sat Meep down.

A grin crossed the goblin's face. "That's more like it!" she said before addressing the group. "All right, you heard the lady, let's get a move on it!" she yelled. "Out of the room! No decent goblin will remain without proper allowance!"

Before long every goblin had disappeared either into the depths of her closet or under the bed. Sarah took a deep breath- that bizarre scent, the mixture of cloves and garlic still lingered. Really though, it hadn't been all that hard to command. She looked down: Meep, Scuttle, Dink, and Squabble all stood at attention. "Yes? Why are you four still about?" she asked moving towards the bathroom. Someone had made off with her toilet brush.

"I am not allowed to leave," explained Meep accompanying her into the bathroom. "as you well know. These three," she indicated the males that followed her. "are now your personal servants as well. We four are at your disposal Sarah Williams." They bowed respectfully.

Sarah looked at them clad in her underwear behaving with court-like manners and she felt a sudden urge to burst out laughing. The only thought that stayed her was how important it was for her to understand the ways of the fae; to understand what she was getting her self in to. After accepting their loyalty, she scooted them out so she could shower in private.

Once done and back in her bedroom, Sarah was surprised to find a well matched outfit laid out on her bed and her cosmetics arranged in order of use on her dresser. The four waited in her closet as she changed. She complimented their choice in her garments. "Majesty knows taste!" yelled Dink before anyone could stop him.

Sarah snickered.

Meep told Dink to shush.

"Well he does," continued the goblin, defending his opinion of his king's sense of fashion. "King likes fancy pants and boots. King got style!"

Sarah let out her long abated laugh.

"I've been about for eight days Sarah Williams," explained Meep poking her head out from the closet. "I've had time to assess what looks good on you."

"Oh yes, very nice!" agreed Scuttle.

"Plus we have it on good authority that the king likes the color blue on you."

Oh really, she thought to her self pleased to be wearing something that he liked. She set about putting on her makeup while her hair dried.

"So," she began to say. "Meep you gave me the gift of sight last night and told me things would be different today- what exactly should I be expecting?"

The four goblins all exchanged looks and stifled smiles, all except Dink whose perpetual grin had never wavered the whole morning. No one said anything.


	19. Chapter 19

The first real inclination that something was different came at the condo. She had met Jareth there before going to eat lunch with the Valdez's and the rest of her family, and while he ran up stairs to obtain some item she waited on the couch. It was then that she smelt the cloves. She inhaled the scent, sweet and tangy all at once. Had his place always smelt this way? There had always been a faint spice near him, but never so distinct. It was comforting and slightly alluring as it moved through her lungs.

Jareth came down the stairs. Pulling her from the couch, he kissed her on the lips. He smelt like cloves. Pulling back he complimented the color she was wearing and ran his fingers along the smooth material of the blouse. His touch made her want to melt. Concentrate Sarah, she warned herself. You're on your way to becoming all kinds of distracted and you still have an errand to run before going to lunch.

A block away from the park there was an open market. The weekend had brought in the first of the flower venders, heralding spring with their colors and fragrances. She wanted to bring fresh flowers to Mrs. V. Out in the sunlight, she was struck by how pale Jareth had turned again. He smiled though. They walked the few blocks past the park to the market. The smell of blossoms soon nearly over powered the scent of cloves.

She was at a vender deciding between bouquets, when he wandered from her side. The sounds of the market were pleasant. The fragrances were comforting. She smiled genuinely at the vender as she selected and paid for a bundle of sun flowers and carnations. She moved in the direction that Jareth had walked, looking for him. Every time she breathed she inhaled a different flower. Her next breath though brought back the cloves tainted with garlic. She looked further down the isle. Jareth had stopped at a particular vender. Without approaching any closer, she knew that the smell was radiating from that very spot.

Other shoppers walked past, or would stop at the seller right next to it, and then pass on by. It was as if they were oblivious to this one particular seller. Jareth was leaning near what appeared to be a stout little old woman. Cloves and garlic were all Sarah could smell. She watched them. He was nodding his head in an understanding manner as the old woman spoke. Then the seller raised a gnarled boney finger, pointing to a stall across the isle. She then curtsied deep and he walked across to where she had indicated.

What Sarah thought was a child reached the stall the same moment Jareth did. He bowed respectfully at the Goblin King before continuing his shopping. The flowers from this vender seemed to glow, softly as if radiating their own light. Jareth was engrossed in a collection of fiery red ones. The vender, again who looked like a child with smooth skin and bright eyes, lifted a bouquet and offered it to him.

She stood there in the middle of the isle, shoppers moving past her caught up in their own thoughts and cares, watching. These venders were not of this world. Part of her had always assumed that there were fae creatures who lived in the Above, or who at least conducted business. Now seeing these creatures clearly, right in the midst of her fellow humans, brought on a warm comforting feeling that decided to reside in her chest.

Jareth was approaching her at a casual pace, the flowers vibrant in his hand. The sun glistened off of his hair. She saw his pale skin, nearly white in the direct light, and she heard his words in her head,

"My kind can stay away for longer periods of time, but yes, I must return to the Underground on occasion not just for my health, but the sake of my kingdom as well."

For the sake of his health…. She blinked and shook her head.

He was in front of her. He sniffed at the red flowers again before offering them to her. "For you my love," he said. The petals were no longer glowing, but their color was still intensely rich.

She accepted them while hardly looking away from him. He held her eyes. Some how she knew that they were running a huge risk standing so intimately close in the middle of the flower market. She knew that he knew this as well. Very faintly his aura began to outline his frame. The smell of cloves became intense with that lingering scent of garlic. She was sure there was rosemary now, maybe even thyme.

He leaned near and kissed her forehead, breaking their eye contact. "Your family is waiting for us," he said turning to walk next to her.

Yes, they are, she thought, but so is yours.

Lunch played out like a movie around her. Adon was there keeping Penelope well distracted while the older adults amused themselves with fond memories and stories. Toby sat next to her equally as complacent and quiet. It wasn't until Jareth excused him self from the table and disappeared down the hall that her reverie broke and she began to actively listen to the conversation around her. Karen was relating a strange dream to Mrs. V that involved a dark corridor and a heavy wooden door. Sarah realized her hand was on the milagros around her neck. Her stepmother was describing the strange threat she felt in her dream. Why would Karen be having a dream about the blackness?

Jareth was still in the other room.

Hearing the dream being told by another was causing goose-bumps on her arms. A small series of pats on her shoulder caught her attention. Toby was affectionately touching her and smiling. "Don't worry," he whispered. "He'll be fine." He then settled back to his plate and food.

After hearing about Karen's dream, Kayla had an over whelming urge to excuse her self from the table, go some where priavte, and pray to all of the saints for protection. Politely she left the table. She hurried down the hall, turning towards her study. Somebody coughed loudly at the opposite end of the hall. Jareth had gone into the restroom. She hesitated at the door hearing him cough again. It sounded like he was having an asthma attack. The saints would have to wait. She moved down towards the restroom.

This time there hadn't been much of a warning. Despite how tired and pale he had appeared when he had woken up that morning, he hadn't thought his resources so drained. One moment he had been enjoying Sarah, sitting next to him, and the next his throat had tighten and the muscles had clinched. He exploded into his coughing fit the moment he had closed the restroom door. He sat on the closed toilet lid, gripping his knees, sore in the stomach, and straining to inhale.

There was a gentle rapping on the door. The moon protect him, it had better not be Sarah. She really didn't need to see him so. He could feel the blood draining from his face from the lack of oxygen. "Senor King," said a female voice. It was Kayla Valdez. "Senor King, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm fine," he managed to choke out his voice cracking.

Kayla's motherly instincts were on full alert. "Can I bring you a cough drop? Or perhaps a glass of water?"

He threw his head back against the wall. "No!" he yelled. The door slowly swung open.

Kayla nearly crossed her self. Jareth King had always held a degree of beauty that had struck her as other worldly. His very presence had caused her to doubt her reality. His touch had always been electrifying. The combination of such had always left some question in the back of her mind about his humanity. The figure who sat before her convinced her of her doubts. His pale skin was nearly transparent; devoid of color. His pupils had turned a cloudy grey. Sweat moistened his brow. At that moment he was the most fragile yet beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she was unsure whether to trust him or not.

Yet he belonged to Sarah.

Gasping she moved into the small room, quickly shutting the door behind her. Her hand performed the symbol of the cross over her chest involuntarily.

Oddly enough he stopped coughing the moment she entered the room. He was still dizzy though, and in pain. He winced, closing his eyes.

Her motherly instincts took over. She moved to the tub and snatched a wash cloth from the ledge. She ran the cold water. He was trying to mumble his way out of the situation. "Sshh!" she told him wetting the cloth. Under her breath she added, "Cuáles son usted, diablo o ángel?"

"Neither," he replied flatly.

She started at his response.

He wheezed.

Gently she brought the now cold wet wash cloth to his forehead. With his eyes closed she was allowed to study him. A slight tingling rushed through her fingers as the cloth dabbed his skin. He was so pale. "Neither?" she asked quietly. "Then what?"

His eyes opened, and he stared at the door. Kayla understood. This conversation was not for everyone's ears. She asked the question again, this time in her native tongue.

"You know what I am Kayla." It hurt to speak. At least he was breathing now. "You delightful, sensitive, caring woman- you know!" He stared up at her.

Kayla sighed, shying ever so slightly from the truth. Could all of her suspicions be true? What would that mean? "Usted es…," she began to ask.

"Si," he said in response knowing her thoughts. "Soy una hada." Her hand stopped dabbing his forehead. He reached up and gently moved her wrist away, raising his head. He sat up straighter. The spasm had passed. Now he was tired.

"Una hada?" she repeated, surprise in her tone "A fairy?"

"Of sorts," he corrected with a crooked smile. He looked at her- his pupils were beginning to regain their mismatched color. "I trust you with my secret Kayla Alura Valdez." He wiped the backside of his hand across his forehead.

"Why tell me?"

"You asked." He stood up a bit unsteady. He braced him self against the wall.

Kayla considered that answer: yes, she very well had asked. "Well, what can I do to help? At the very least does mi querida know?"

"Of course Sarah knows. When I told you that she and I had crossed paths some five years ago, it was the truth. But that is of no concern of yours. You asked if you could help, you can do so by helping Sarah." He took a deep, cleansing breath and reached for the door handle.

"Her heart." The words had come out hurriedly. He looked at her. "She needs to think with her heart."

He smiled, a full grin, and left the restroom.

There was music. It sounded like a traditional Greek melody. It was a lovely, steady rhythm. First he saw Sarah- her back towards him. Beyond her, into the living room were Adon and Penelope, their arms moving about each other in a dance. The Williams sat on the couch watching in admiration. He went to Sarah's side and put an arm around her waist drawing her to him. At their touch, the burning sensation in his throat ceased and her hand that had been gripping the milagros relaxed. Only five minutes had passed since he had excused him self from the table.


	20. Chapter 20

Robert shook Jareth's hand while giving him a look that could be read as a threat or the understanding of a co-conspirator. His eyes grew narrow and his lips thinned. Jareth's response was to give the man a closed lip smile and a faint nod of the head. The exchange was both humorous and exasperating.

Much to Sarah's relief her father made absolutely no effort to drive her back to the dorms. She managed her best grateful daughter grin and hugged him fiercely about the neck. While he was still a protective (and rightly so) father, she was thrilled to see him accepting her role as a young woman dating a man. In that moment with her arms around him she wanted to gush about just how amazing this Jareth King was: he was really a king with fantastical powers! Though Robert would appreciate knowing that he had charisma enough to lead an army the knowledge that the soldiers in question were underwear clad goblins might be a bit unnerving. She knew that not all mortals were ready to accept the unseen.

At the front door Toby tugged on Jareth's pant leg and raised his little arms indicating his desire to be held. Jareth obliged with a smile. As before the boy pulled his face close and tugged on a few strands of hair. This time though he proceeded to also slightly pinch Jareth's cheeks, pull down on his lower eyelids as if examining his pupils, and then tweak his nose. Completing his inspection he said, "You're holding together. It shouldn't be long now."

"Really?" The boy's confidence intrigued him.

"Yeah. Just be careful. Still got plenty of cough drops?"

"Yes."

"Good." Toby then hugged him and asked to be passed to his sister who he hugged as well.

That night she made no argument over returning to the condo, nor did he even ask otherwise. She sensed that her gift, the spit from Meep, could be much more useful at the condo. There hadn't been much time that morning to explore the extent of the gift. Her stomach fluttered, the warm, comforting feeling returning to her chest. Perhaps she would a spot a goblin or two.

In the driver's seat Jareth timed a yawn. Something had shifted in the fabric of magic and sitting in the car the change seemed to radiate off of Sarah. The yawn occurred to cover the degree of shock that settled over his senses. True he had made things available to her given her certain powers, but she seemed so… She seems so at peace with them, he thought. Perhaps it wasn't just her stubbornness alone that held him to the thirteen days, but also a reasonable excuse to make a smooth transition. But it is so irritating, raged a part of him. It isn't as if she doesn't know what to expect in the Underground- she's been there before. He timed another yawn, feeling a bit at war with parts of him self.

Walking into the condo this night she no longer feared going down the rabbit hole, but welcomed the unknown with the comfort that she would be able to see. The moment the door opened she wished with all honesty that the living room had morphed into the throne room and goblins and chickens of every sort would be running amuck. No such thing happened. The scent of cloves hung in the air.

She took the flowers he had bought her earlier into the kitchen. It hardly fazed her that the petals were still fresh and vibrant; normally there should have been signs of wilting. She rummaged about for something to use as a vase. Jareth came in. "Above the stove my dear you should find something useful," he said.

"Thank you." Opening the cabinet she found a few bottles with wide necks.

He leaned on the opposite counter watching her. Something had changed. "So what would you like to do for the rest of the evening?" he asked.

"Well," she trimmed the ends of the stems. "what would one do in the Underground to pass the time?"

"Oh you know go down to the local tavern, kick a few goblins about, find a woman to play games with." She glanced back at him and he smiled slyly. He was rewarded with a sweet, quiet laugh. She turned her attention back to the flowers. "We also do a good deal of dancing," he offered.

"That sounds nice."

Leaving the kitchen he teased, "Don't go any where, I'll be right back."

She heard a click and then the smooth opening chords of a song. He was moving through the door way and before the voice began to sing he had his arms around her, drawing her close. Was that her heart thumping or the drum beat? Over the rhythm she could make out the male voice singing.

He moved her away from the counter. Their fingers intertwined which he held to his chest. She let her body mold against his. The tune moved as the piano keys were stroked and caressed. Together they danced across the tile.

The voice singing gradually faded out, the words becoming incomprehensible. He moved against her, slight and smooth, leading her in an intimate dance making it impossible to concentrate on anything other then the movement. This was not the same dancing of a few nights hence at the club, where their bodies had moved in freedom to a beat. Nor was it the same dance of five years ago when her innocence had been lured by pretty music and elaborate costumes. Their bodies were closer this time, but it was more than that. The dance was all most a prelude. His hand slid over the small of her back.

Untangling their hands, he spun her slowly out and wrapped her backwards against his chest. His breath came out warm against the side of her head, over her ear. Sharply she inhaled, tasting cloves, rosemary, and mint. She felt one of his legs stepping out to the right and she followed in his rhythm.

The fragrance of her hair washed through him. He felt her backside pressed against him and he exhaled sharply. Whether she was aware of it or not, her every little move was exciting him. Seduction had not been high on his intent list when he had mentioned dancing, but he was beginning to learn that with Sarah it was hard to not want to bed her all of the time. She shuddered when he exhaled again. The tremors pleased him.

This was their life. Her reactions coaxed his movements, just as his movements coaxed her reactions. The revelation lessened the tension. He spun her out again, drawing her back to face him, where she could rest cheek to cheek with him. She felt one of his hands briefly leave her and then return. Dancing with him was natural and comforting. "Close your eyes," he said pulling his head back.

A soft, cool touch passed over cheek. In his hand Jareth had secured one of the flowers which he now ran the length of her cheek with. The petals were as silk. Her response was to exhale a smell breath between parted lips. He repeated the motion fascinated by the color that rose to her cheeks. Slowly he trailed the petals over her face, passing over her sensual lips, to then travel the length of her throat, and barely brush her chest.

It became apparent to Sarah that they had stopped dancing. One of his arms held her snuggly against him while the other tormented her senses by sliding that flower about. Her hand on his hip flexed and gripped the material of his shirt when the petals caressed her chest. Quickly the tension returned. The flower lingered just over the swell of her breasts. She opened her eyes.

Aphrodite embodied, he thought seeing her green eyes lit up with her heat. "Come," he told her, gently leading her towards the doorway.

He was going to take her up stairs, where they would make love to each other until they were breathless. Stopping him just before the stairs, she gave him a squeeze and said, "Use your magic." Her eyes glanced up towards the loft.

Was that pride or wonder in his expression?

"Hold tight!" He locked her in both his arms and his lips. The floor gave way. He levitated over the ledge. Instead of just hearing the hum, the swell of magic, Sarah could feel it rumbling through her.

Still holding her mouth he backed her to and then on the bed. She was kissing back, her tongue meeting his. Managing to not mangle the flower he brought with them, he pulled at her clothes. Matching his eagerness she worked at the buttons on his shirt.

Nothing seemed more important than being with him, feeling him. The steady hum that was inside her kept rising and falling in time with her breathing, like an erotic stimulator. She was certain that he could feel it, a gentle massaging sensation against his skin. When he hovered over her exposed body and brought back the silk of the flower petals the hum took on the rhythm of her heart beat. The sensation brought out of her a few encouraging moans. Ghads, was she going to climax without him even entering her? No. She wanted him, not the dang flower petals, but him.

Jareth grinned as he watched her teeter. Then he saw her eyes open. Her hand caught his wrist and she brought a leg up over his back, pulling him against her. In one deft move he was under her and she was pinning him against the mattress. She snatched the flower out of his hand, tossing it away. "Not good enough," she murmured suggestively wiggling against him.

She was kissing his neck. "Then what Sarah- what do you need?" he asked knowing full well. He wanted to hear it from her lips.

"You." There was confidence in her voice.

In a move that rivaled her own, he had her pinned under him. "And, just what do you want?"

She struggled against his hold for control, turning him over. Naked she straddled him again. "Dang you!" she snorted. "You and your impossible ego! Five years of my life wasted because you wouldn't come back, and now," she paused, brushing hair from her face. "After all of the dreaming, you're here wanting me stroke your inane ego when you dang well know that it's you I need, I want-Ah!"

At those words he had her under him again at an impossible speed. "That's all I needed to hear, now shut up!" he ordered her when she began to voice her surprise.

His mouth was over hers and his hips were bearing down on her, leaving no opportunity for discussion. Of course what was there to discuss? Really where was her frustration? She felt him moving against her, rubbing across all of the right sensitive spots. She mewed into his mouth. All right, so he was auditory wired. If words were what it took for him to do whatever he was currently making his hips do then what did it matter? Her chin tilted up and she arched her lower body against him.

"Me," he was saying his voice husky and strained. "I'm what you need, I'm what you want." His hand cupped her backside. "Just as you," she was moaning and panting under him now. "are what I need and want." Her name escaped his lips over and over. It was the cry he let out as he came, bonding his body and soul deep within her.

She felt the bond. A swell much stronger than any previous vibrations; much more electric then any orgasm he had since brought her to. She invited it in. She welcomed it in.

…………………………………………………………………………..

The goblins appeared one at a time. Several climbed the beams of the balcony and perched on the ledge. Others crowded under the one tree. They arrived as the night went on. Surely the time was soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Him and his inane ego. Him and his delightful antics. Put the two together, she mused lying in bed, and you get the man I have irrevocably fallen in love with. She stopped her self right there, even her romantic side questioning her honest thought. Her logical side reasoned, I've introduced him to my parents, let him hang with my girlfriends; broken rules, been reckless and responsible, and quite frankly enjoyed every moment. And, she thought, done it all in eleven days. Not counting the 1700 days that she had been left to pineful dreaming.

She turned her head to rest against his cheek. They lay half spooned together one of her legs hooked over his and his face nestled against her neck. It was very comforting to be wrapped up against him smelling all of the spices. She scanned the darkness seeing the walls of stone that made up the castle; the decorative wall hangs and paintings. Even across the floor she could make out the massive oriental rugs. He stirred slightly, mumbling something about pesky goblins and then settled again. It wasn't until she took a good deep breath that she noticed that the garlic scent had returned. She wrinkled her nose. Garlic wasn't exactly aroma therapy. The appearance of its pungent scent indicated that the goblins were indeed present.

Wiggling her self free she stood up. The smell was strongest near the balcony door. Having pulled a shirt over body she went outside to investigate. What she saw nearly knocked her backwards. An entire hoard of goblins had taken up residency on the balcony. Half-hazardly piled against each other they were all fast asleep. She had to stop her self from gasping out loud. Instead she forced her lips to turn out into an open mouth smile. She felt the warmth in her chest at the sight of them.

A group of three closest to the door caught her attention. Her servants Dink, Squabble, and Scuttle were bundled together trying to share what appeared to be a handkerchief as a blanket. Softly she turned and stole past Jareth to the bathroom to retrieve one of the towels. Returning to the balcony she used the towel to cover her devoted servants. Dink stirred. "Sshh," she soothed him.

"Hi Lady," he said drowsily.

"Hi Dink."

"King and Lady alright?"

"Yes Dink, we're fine."

He rubbed an eye. "Coming home soon?"

Sarah felt the words catch in her throat. "I think so Dink. Go back to sleep now." Just like an obedient child the goblin snuggled under the towel and closed his eyes. She stood and surveyed the group. Among all of the limbs she spotted what suspiciously resembled the handle of a toilet brush. And a particular blue harness looked like one her favorite pairs of underwear. All she could do was smile. Turning back inside the castle was gone, replaced by the furnishings of the condo.

In the morning, lying together, she asked about the goblins. Instead of seeming disinterested or dismissive Jareth actually sounded amused at her interest. What exactly did she want to know? Goblins though not highly intelligent were at least multitalented. "They are," he explained playing with her hair. "the most annoying, troublesome, immature creatures, but also the most stealth, crafty, improvising, dedicated, and loyal subjects to have." To her that nearly summed up the four goblins she knew by name. She pressed for more: did they have husbands, wives, and children; could they cook? "Goblins take mates and breed though goblin birthing lends little credence to the beauty of the miracle of birth. Nasty business!" he shook his head in disgust. "My own personal cook is a goblin. The food is decent. I prefer human food."

"So then you don't get fried chicken or mashed potatoes in the Underground?"

He scowled. "A person should fear for their life the moment they serve up fried chicken to a goblin. The animals are considered feathered friends, pampered pets."

She laughed at the mental image of a chicken being led about on a leash. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Very. A prized chicken is to be revered, not eaten. I make due very well with beef or mutton, or a bit of venison."

She thought that over. "But you've had chicken. You served me chicken my first time here!"

He cleared his throat sounding and looking a bit guilty. "Yes, well, it doesn't need to be common knowledge. Imagine the funeral procession that would be demanded for the fallen fowl."

Her laughter rose. The whole concept of a revered chicken just tickled her funny bone. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "Oh, but they do sound wonderful, the goblins do. They're sort of like crazed children that you cannot help but love."

"Yes." His eyes roamed up and went very far away. "I do love them. I love all of my subjects." His tone had gone solemn.

Food then became the topic of interest- breakfast specifically. He proclaimed that he was going to attempt to make pancakes, kissed her, and made his way down stairs. Sarah sighed. The change of focus saved her from struggling with what she had seen in his eyes. He missed home. His very being was separated from the life force of his world, the Underground, the Labyrinth. Yet he endured the distance to be with her. She realized that she was selfishly holding onto her own world.

A peek between the curtains showed that the goblins had not vacated the balcony during the night. Several chickens had appeared now as well. Dink had one feathered friend in his lap and was attempting with little success to put a familiar color of lip gloss on the creature's beak. Torn between horror and amusement she had to look away.

Throughout the day she noticed the goblins' presence growing steadily. At lunch time sitting at the table she looked out the window to see them in the backyard. They looked to be playing something like football though she was certain, that when the ball was hiked, that it was actually a smaller goblin being hurled through the air. Jareth inquired what was so distracting and she mumbled something about a daydream and looked away.

The time passed quietly. Jareth seemed content to lie about on the sofa, one moment reading a book, the next pulling her close to cuddle and steal a kiss. He seemed tired. Every time he pulled her into his lap and near to his face, she thought the creases around his eyes had deepened and the lines that followed his mouth were no longer fine. Then he would take his kiss, sigh, and close his eyes. Part of her was beginning to wonder if she should a steal away for a private moment with one of the goblins and ask for advice.

That night it seemed that the entire goblin community had taken up residency outside the condo. The smell of garlic was at its heaviest. From the front window she watched as they made camp on the drive way. A large part of her wanted to go to them, tuck their scrawny little blankets around them, and pat their heads affectionately. It was the same part that also wanted to seek their advice. Her hand curled around her milagros.

Jareth was near. Cloves and mint surrounded her just seconds before his hand touched her shoulder. She held her eyes to the window. "What are you looking for Sarah mine?" he asked his lips at her ear. She felt his warm breath as he inhaled and exhaled against her. Jareth smiled into her hair. "These past twelve days have been bliss. Having you near, your warmth, your scent, feels so right. Feeling you against me, so soft yet so impassioned whether we're making love or not is thrilling. Such things render me tight and needy, as well as submissive yet possessive." She could feel his eyes raking over her. Still she watched the goblins, now settled in for the night ready to serve at a moment's notice. He drew her against him as he continued his confessions, "I love you Sarah. Five years ago you bewitched me, and now I am completely succumbed to your power over me."

You have no power over me…. The old proclamation ran through her head. "I-I have power over you?" she asked.

He turned her towards him. "So very much." Then cupping her face in his hands he went on his words coming out more hurriedly, "A word from you will cause kingdoms to fall or spurn on into glorious victory. With a nod of your head grown men will have the ability to rule millions or cower behind the throne. That's the sort of power you wield over me."

Yes, she thought, I understand exactly what you are saying for you wield a similar power over me. You make me forget my logic and put me at odds with what I know as propriety. Just your smile alone can distract me. Your words are spells woven over and through me.

All of this and more she found her self ready to tell him. His eyes were sharply focused as if he knew her thoughts. Perhaps if they had been star crossed lovers in a play, or each other's romantic interests in a movie then she would have gushed her heart to him. The timing would have been perfect. But such they were not. Reality stuck its nose in causing the phone to ring. Both of them exhaled sharply. He moved away from her and answered the phone. She stood there cursing every power she could think of.

It was Penelope. He handed the phone to Sarah. She was stuck on the far side of town without enough far for a cab and desperately needing to get back to the campus for a file on the topic of her research paper. Could Sarah be a doll and come and rescue her? "You know borrow your boyfriend's fancy set of wheels?" she asked. Jareth was holding out the keys before she could even cover the receiver. "All right then, the place is called The Poisoned Apple Café." She hung up.

"Tomorrow is day thirteen," he told her as she readied to go.

The emotion of their heart felt confessions still hung in the air. "I know Jareth," she assured him.

"I must have your answer by noon."

She had the keys in her hand and she was at the door. "I'll be back tonight Jareth. I promise." And she was gone.

She tried not to let her emotions distract her as she drove. It was a harder task than she thought it would be- the car smelt of his spices. Eventually the streets required her full attention: Penelope was in an area of town she was hardly familiar with. The Poisoned Apple Café- she had never even heard of such a place. It was tucked between a religious store that catered to just about every faith and a psychic palm reader. Having spotted her friend outside, she pulled the car up to the curb. "Thanks," Penelope said as she got in. Incense wafted strongly off of her clothing. "To university please." They avoided eye contact the whole drive.

Professor Sylus the mythology teacher had entrusted his star student with full access to the department's research area. Penelope was absolutely set on a single train of thought. Sarah was almost running to keep up with her as she bee lined for the door. Her friend was obviously irritated over something. Once inside she unlocked the doors to the lab area and tackled a filing cabinet. "So," started Sarah. "What was at the café?"

"Err, people," was the distracted reply.

"Yes, of course, people. Did you drink anything?"

"Tea."

"What kind?"

"Um, a house brew."

Sarah eyed her friend suspiciously. "Penelope Valdez," she stated accusingly. "I have been your friend for some four years and I do believe this is the first time you have ever lied to me."

An uncomfortable silence fell between. During which Penelope adjusted her glasses an unusual number of times. "All right," she sighed. "I wasn't at the café. I was at the palm reader."

"You at a palm reader?" her eye brows shot up surprised.

"Yes, yes, I know! Trust me it's the last place I would have looked for me as well. Truthfully Sarah I asked you to come get me not necessarily because I was short on cash, but…" She paused. They exchanged glances. "I was spooked, and badly too." With encouragement from her friend she continued, "I had this dream last night, an awful dream a nightmare. You and I were in it wearing these elaborate dresses, and we were running. Running for our lives!"

Sarah realized her knees had grown weak. Feigning coolness she leaned on the counter for support. "Why? Why were we running for our lives?"

"Because there was this… this blackness coming after us. Suddenly your boyfriend, Jareth King is there, except he didn't look a thing like he normally does. He seemed to glow. He was willing to put him self between us and the darkness. I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air." She paused yanking a file out. "What actually spooked me wasn't necessarily the dream, but rather the fact that mi madre and your step-mother had also had a similar dream."

Her friend swallowed audibly loud. "So how did you end up at the palm reader?"

She laughed awkwardly. "Believe it or not it was actually Mr. Oberon's suggestion, said she would know what was going on. Eerily enough she really did." Another file was removed.

"She's touched," Sarah mused absently. "Did she interpret your dream?"

Her friend nodded as she moved towards a book case. "She told me that your boyfriend, by name, was in danger. Then she told me that soon the Woodland King would have to save the hearts."

"The Woodland King? King Oberon? So that's why we're here- you're looking for more information."

"Yep. If I learned anything from this mythology course it's that gods, goddesses, fairies, or sprites never do anything for free. If I'm going to be dealing with the High King of Fairies I want to know what his sort generally require as payment for services rendered." She bent over her files and books and began to read.

Sarah helped her friend. If the dream was a warning and it was reaching out to the women closest in her life, then what was really happening? And now the Woodland King! How did it all connect? Was there a connection between Jareth and the coming darkness? Yes, she concluded based on what she all ready knew. In her own version of the nightmare she was either looking for him or running to him. His own subjects, her dear friends, had tried to warn her. What had they said about his heart?

Time ticked by.

One folder contained the account of sea women who would take mortal husbands. If they were not allowed to return home after a set number of years they would soften and turn into a pile of sea foam. A similar account told of how the women would force their children under the waves with them, the children drowning as they submerged. Another told of humans who had danced in fairy rings and managed to leave unscathed. The magic that had so briefly touched them would drive them wild with separation ending in insanity. Others told of how certain creatures were only allowed passage in the world of man every hundred years and should they not return at sunset they would turn to stone. Magic needs magic to survive, Sarah mused. She shuddered.

Time moved on some more. Her friend had left a mug of tea at her side unnoticed.

Penelope was beginning to find that either one's heart or one's body was generally acceptable payment when dealing with the fae. Neither option appealed to her greatly. How would she explain things to Adon? "Yes my dear I slept with him, but it was for the greater good. That I promise you." She yawned as she scanned a book. But the coincidence of the dream; the palm reader's admonishment… Her eyes looked towards the far side of the room where the Ardduc lay awaiting the last test results.

She looked towards Sarah. Her friend was running a hand roughly through her hair. She watched as she then dropped her head to the counter top with a sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Some how Sarah had managed to get back to the condo. It was ridiculously bright out, near blinding really. She squinted and blinked. It was quiet too. She wandered inside. The furniture was gone. The couch, the dining table, the curtains, the stereo: all gone. Panic began to work on her, her breathing becoming shallow. The empty condo was a bad sign. Very bad. Where was Jareth?

It was then that she heard the voices coming from the loft. She turned to the spiral stair case to see two creatures descending. One was a dwarf, gnarled and weather worn. The other was a fox like animal with an elaborate knight outfit. They moved slowly as if they had just completed a heavy, daunting task. At the bottom of the stairs they stood in quiet contemplation. Neither took notice of her presence. "Should we," began the dwarf. "should we at least let her know?"

"No brother," replied the knight. "She will learn soon enough. It is for the best."

"Gwah, I suppose so." He looked around the empty condo. His eyes rested on her, but seemed to pass on through. "I thought this time would have worked."

"His majesty took a great risk. Such are the differences between the mortals and the fae. Come brother let us go home. Our king will need us in his time of healing, especially to stave off the blackness."

Together they walked to the back door. A giant red beast met them. The dwarf stopped and turned back at the door. "Sarah." His voice was only a whisper. "Sarah." It came from so far away.

"Sarah!"

A hand was against her shoulder, shaking her. A voice was calling her name. She wanted to stay in the dream though, to follow after these creatures. They knew where Jareth was. The hand shook more forcefully. Her eyes slid open. Penelope's voice was at her ear, "Sarah! Sarah wake up!" She sat up. Her neck was stiff and her forehead hurt. She had fallen asleep on the counter top. Too much time had passed. Light, much more than a few florescent bulbs, was lighting up the room.

She noticed two other figures in the room. "Mrs. V? Mr. Oberon? What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently we fell asleep in the lab," explained Penelope.

"We came to check on you," continued Mrs. V. "Is everything all right?"

Sarah's eyes had suddenly gone wide and she was shooting glances between the three of them. Way too much light was in the room. "What time is it?" she demanded jumping off the stool.

Mr. Oberon looked at his wrist watch. "About eleven forty. Why?"

Just as quickly as they had popped open, her eyes squeezed shut. He had told her by noon; noon! And here she was dozing at the mythology lab! She cursed out loud. "I-I got to go!" she blurted out grabbing the keys off the counter.

"Sarah what's wrong?" asked Penelope.

"Mi querida, you look awfully pale," chided her mother. "Perhaps you should sit down again."

"Let her go," said Oberon touching Kayla's arm. His eyes narrowed on her. "Go Sarah! You still have time!" She was at the door when Penelope yelled she was coming with her.

She broke nearly every traffic law as she drove. Her seat belt wasn't even fastened. She was sure she had even ran through a stop light or two. Penelope was demanding answers. Her tires screeched around a corner. She sighed heavily. "Penelope the palm reader was right! You're going to have a hard time believing what I'm about to tell you, but it is the truth. Yes, yes, I know the speed limit, but this is a manner of life and death," she explained pushing her foot down. "Jareth King is not of this world. He's a fae, more specifically the Goblin King. He's in love with me and I am oh so madly in love with him. If I don't make it to the condo by noon something awful is going to happen." Penelope's silence was either from shock or horror.

She lurched into the drive way of the condo. Aside from the screeching of her breaks, the creaking of her driver's side door and her wild breathing it was quiet. Too dang quiet. Then someone was yelling and there was pounding noise. It was echoing off the other condos. She was yelling his name and ramming her fists against the door. "Dang it, no!" She cursed again. This wasn't happening. She had fallen asleep. She hadn't avoided his answer on purpose. Running from the door she threw herself at the side gate. "Dink! Squabble! Scuttle!" she yelled. Nothing. No king, no goblins, no… no one.

The condo was empty.


	22. Chapter 22

It had taken Penelope longer to get out of the car. She could hear Sarah yelling, calling out various names and exclamatories. Her friend's words ran through her head- Jareth was a fae! Then there had also been some proclamation of love. It wasn't until she stepped out of the car, the empty condo registering in her brain that the urgency of the situation settled on her.

Sarah was now crumbled on the door step crying with her face to the ground. In between sobs she mumbled, "I'm too late! I am so sorry! Too late!" Penelope glanced at the clock on the dashboard- noon ticked by. She went to her friend. Gathering her in to her arm's she tried to comfort her. "I lost him Penelope," she sobbed. "I'll never have another chance. But I love him!" Her voice rose and shook. Gently Penelope patted her head.

A car's tires screeched at the curb. Looking over her shoulder Penelope first saw Senor Oberon. His face was stern and agitated. Then her mother appeared holding a small item protectively against her chest. She looked anxious. The two approached them. "Sarah!" came Oberon's voice authoritatively. "Sarah Williams! Get up at once!"

She honestly considered defying the command. His voice, his tone though suggested that horrible repercussions would follow if she did not obey. She looked up. Her eyes once more brimmed over at the sight of Mrs. V. "He's gone!" she exclaimed not caring if the older woman understood her dilemma.

"Be still child," ordered Oberon kneeling down and detangling the two women. He helped Sarah to her feet. His normally gentle brown eyes had gone quite intense. "Tell me what happened."

Her eyes darted around. "I got here and he was gone!"

"Anything before that?"

"I-I, I don't know."

"Think Sarah!"

"A dream." She recalled how she'd dreamed about the empty condo and seeing her companions. She even remembered what they had said. Oberon listened with complete interest. "They took him!"

"A minute early at that," murmured Penelope standing.

"At the least. He had grown so weak, he was drained…" His eyes went far away. "Tell me Sarah, do you love him?"

The young woman squared her shoulders, sighing and holding back her tears. "With all of my heart."

"Then you know what you must do. You still have a chance. Kayla!" She was at his side clutching the object to her. "Give Sarah the Ardduc."

Penelope gasped. "You stole it from the university?"

"It is the only way."

"Shush mi hija! This is beyond our realm now. Here mi querida!" She handed the baked relic over. "I know," she then added. "Jareth, Senor King, he told me. Use it."

Sarah was feeling stunned. She was torn between finding Jareth and finding out just how much Mrs. V knew. The smooth stone of the relic in her hand helped her to focus. Find Jareth, she told her self, pay the fee to the Woodland King before the darkness hurts anyone.

Oberon's hand was on her cheek drawing her eyes to his. "I cannot help you until you call for me, and time is short."

Penelope was sputtering. Mrs. V looked strangely calm. All she could focus on was the texture against her skin. It was smooth, comforting; it was right for her to have it. It was right for her to use it. Spices free and wild came off the Ardduc, mixed with the time of the centuries. She stepped back from the group. The words came to her as if she had known them her whole life. They had a native quality to them. "Out of the mists and through the veil, I call thee forth Woodland King! Come to my aid!" With a mighty heave she threw the Ardduc to the ground smashing it to pieces.

What followed was a sight few mortals have witnessed. A mist with seeking tendrils sprang forth from the shattered remains of the relic. A million spices invaded the senses: thyme, rosemary, cloves, cinnamon, and nutmeg. The mist sought out the feet of Senor Oberon. One moment the elderly gentleman stood in their midst in his suit and tie, the next robes were tumbling down from his shoulders. J. K. Oberon was no more. In his place the Woodland King stood. He glowed with a holy halo of light. Without hesitation Sarah sought his embrace. "There, there my child." He held her gently. "I am here to help."

Even the linen of his robes smelt familiar. "What must I do O Great King to save my beloved?"

"His subjects took him early. No doubt their actions were out of concern for their king's health. They returned him to the realm of the Underground just before your dead line. I can grant you two minutes of unhindered passage."

"Just two?"

"Time for time. I will set you before the castle. I-,"

"Wait! Hold up!" It was Penelope who spoke. "She's not going at this alone. You're sending me with her. Don't argue with me Sarah," she snapped when her friend began proclaiming how she must do this thing alone. "If our dreams, the palm reader's words, my mother's sixth sense are all any indications of just how important this all is, then you're going to need help."

Oberon's hand was on her friend's shoulder. "I will send you. Sarah," he pulled her away from the security of his arms. "you must go now. Save him and learn what your subjects have done." She nodded.

Having turned her around she noticed that the street melted and molded into what looked like a courtyard. A familiar courtyard. There was a fountain decorated with dwarfs relieving them selves, a cobble stone walk way, and an impressive castle. A few goblins were visible, frozen in time. She hesitated, one of Oberon's words lingering. "My subjects?" She turned her head to look back.

Oberon stood with an arm around Kayla. "What is Jareth's is yours, just as what is yours is his." Kayla smiled as if the statement held some infinite wisdom.

Sarah turned towards the castle. "Just as we are each others," she concluded in soft tones. With Penelope by her side they crossed the veil into the courtyard into the Underground. The two minute count down began.

The moment they crossed the very air seemed to move. Things weren't frozen, they were slowed down. Oberon was holding back time. The eyes of one of the goblins moved painstakingly towards them. "Run Penelope!" she exclaimed.

"Everything has slowed down," her friend commented as they broke out into a jog.

"It will continue to speed up the closer our time is up. To the castle doors!"

They charged the doors, straining against them to open them. Twenty seconds ticked by.

The heavy door budged, hardly enough to squeeze through. A millions smells and sights rushed at Sarah. She ran the length of a hall that her feet seemed to know. They were heading towards the throne room. Her heart thumped a quick, steady beat as she moved. A chicken, half flying was making it's descent in a comical way, with a goblin rushing after it. A few others made surprised expressions, delayed with the enchantment over the kingdom. She saw the throne, the circular pit, and then the stair case. No, wait- there was now three different stair cases. Two led up and one led down. Which one? Penelope breathing heavily at her side asked, "All right which way?"

Her heart beat was speeding up in panic. "I don't know!" Her eyes darted to each opening: which one? Forty seconds ticked by.

Then she saw him. A small goblin that looked very much like her makeup loving Dink was sitting on the first step of one of the stair cases. It took five seconds for the recognition to show on his face and another ten for him to raise his hand to point. He was trying to tell her: up the stairs Lady! The king is this way! Sarah grabbed Penelope's arm. "This way! He's up this one!" Her heart actually seemed to calm as she ran the length of the stairs. A full minute ticked by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth felt so tired. He stood down cast in the middle of his room. His shoulders slumped and his skin was ashen. She hadn't come. After her promise to return that same night, she never did. He had waited. He had waited so patiently.

Then the coughing fits had begun. They had wracked his body with pain. His subjects found him in the early morning hours half passed out from lack of oxygen on the condo's living room floor. Goblins make for loyal subjects. They helped him to the couch where he laid insisting on waiting; wait for Sarah, she will come.

His eyes drooped as he stood, causing him to sway.

He had known that the deadline was close. Every time his eyes slid shut he could feel the blackness lurking so near, so very close. He would then force his eyes open, praying that she would be there. Every time he was disappointed only seeing the face of one of his subjects fussing over him. One moment he had been lying, sprawled out on the piece of furniture, the next he found him self collapsing on a large bed. He realized that his subjects had taken him home.

Why was he still alive? Out of pity he should be dead. Standing there he could not fathom what power was keeping him alive. If his subjects had intervened then he could only logically conclude that Sarah had been too late. He was ready for the moment that the blackness would attack him. There was now an unhealthy amount of mundane air in his lungs. It was only a matter of time.

He looked down at his hand where he clutched the dying red petal flower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The landing they found themselves on met with a long hallway with wood floors. Four doors lined the way, two on each side, while a fifth marked the end. Candelabrums were hung as well, their slow moving flames causing eerie shadows. Sarah breathed deep, trying to find some sort of sign or sense of logic to where he could be. The hall way was causing goose bumps to break out all over her arms and legs. She glanced at Penelope who resembled a spooked cat. "Sarah," she began to say. "is there something oddly familiar about this hallway?"

Yes, there was. It was almost as if she was expecting something to come rushing up at them from the stair well. "Our dreams."

"We ran along a hallway."

"He opened the door at the far end."

A faint buzzing noise began, almost like finding reception on a stereo with little blips of coherent sound. Time was speeding up. "Go Sarah!" Her friend turned to face the stair well.

Sarah threw herself at the door. A brief struggle ensued as she pulled on the door when she should have pushed. She shoved with her shoulder sending the door flying in. Behind her the buzzing was sounding more like a crackling. "Hurry up Sarah!" Penelope ordered as she watched the goblins gain speed as they mounted the stairs. Sarah's eyes swept the room. There- near the door to the balcony. He was like a ghost. Her heart beat out a tremendous thud. "Jareth!" she called as she ran to him.

He felt the strong arms wrap around him and the warm body press against his own. Had death arrived as a hallucination? What a glorious way to die! He smelt her hair: spring time and oranges. Death had arrived as a sweet hallucination. He inhaled again, his lungs burning. Hesitantly he raised his arms to hold the vision to him.

Sarah became aware that she was crying again. She thought she had lost him. Here he was alive and she could hold him again and kiss him again. "Jareth I'm here!" she said looking at his face. His pupils were dull. "I'm here because I love you! I found my way to you because I could not be without you!" Still he looked at her through those sickly eyes. Then she kissed him. She pulled his face close to hers and took his lips as possessively yet endearingly as she could. "I love you," she murmured against his face.

"Sarah." his tone sounded surprised.

"Yes?"

He pulled away to look at her. His fingers touched her cheek. "You came… to stay?"

"Forever."

He blinked and color appeared in his pupils. In one swift move he had her in a kiss.

Some where something clanked and clattered. Voices could be heard. She could make out Penelope's, yelling something about being careful and demanding that "they" get out of the way. Jareth smiled into their kiss. Two minutes had ticked by. A brief silence returned in which Dink proclaimed, "Hooray Lady and King!" Then there were shouts of joy.


End file.
